Blanco o Negro
by REDVI
Summary: Los Ackerman, una familia poderosa, los dos gemelos y herederos Levi y Rivaille, con la ayuda de Kuchel, su madre, harán lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieren ¿serán capaces de manipular a aquel que logró entrar en sus vidas? Eso sin contar, que es la rebeldía misma…Riren/Ereri/Lime/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño, cada viernes mi madre asistía a reuniones sociales con mujeres de la clase alta, al ser ella del mismo mundo buscaba intereses parecidos, tener alguien con quien charlar mientras mi padre se mataba trabajando en el hospital; me molestaba mucho que me dejara solo con la nana pero tiempo después, ya de grande, vine a comprender lo aburrido que era para ella estar todo el tiempo en la casa sin nada que hacer y aunque no me dejaba solo, yo como todo niño era muy posesivo, sin importar cuántos berrinches hiciera igual se iba y todo por divertirse, aunque cuando regresaba la notaba muy decepcionada, decía que todas eran unas "tontas superficiales", llegó un punto en el que quiso tirar la toalla pero, fue justo en ese momento que conoció a Kuchel, concordaron tanto que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en las mejores amigas; después de verse dos veces, me llevó a su casa para que la conociera…

Nos encontrábamos en el auto, el chófer dirigiéndose a un punto desconocido para mí, y mi madre observando mis expresiones, su rostro reflejaba sus pensamientos, unos muy manipuladores. -Cariño, te vas a divertir.-

-Lo dudo mucho…- Agaché la cabeza deprimido.

-Ay, pinta ese ánimo.-

-Me voy a aburrir, tú platicarás cosas de adultos que yo no entiendo.- Dije con pesadez.

-Pero si tú no estarás conmigo.- Expresó alegremente.

-¿Qué? -

-Kuchel me platicó que tiene dos hijos casi de tu misma edad.- Continuó.- Así que te la pasarás muy bien.- Sentí alegría emerger de mi interior.-

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamé emocionado, a lo que ella asintió.

-Así que quita esa cara, queremos llevarnos bien todos, ¿sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Muy bien…oh, parece que ya llegamos.- Miré hacia delante y vi mucha vegetación y un portón enorme, la familia de la amiga de mamá eran personas con mucho dinero y poder, de niño no comprendía el nivel de reconocimiento político, económico y social que portaban, algo que de generación a generación se traspasaba y crecía más y más; sólo bastaba con que desearan algo, tronar los dedos y todos se postraban a sus pies; eran y son personas muy aferradas a conseguir lo que quieren y eso los había llevado al éxito.

-Mamá hace diez minutos dijiste que habíamos llegado.-

-Si hijo pero, no tenía idea de que fuera tan grande.- Pasaron otros diez minutos más, para que por fin lográramos ver una mansión enorme.- Ahora sí, ya estamos aquí.-

-Ya era hora…- Me apachurre fastidiado en el asiento.

-Vamos, no olvides que tienes que sonreír.-

-Si…- El chofer estacionó el carro en el estacionamiento principal, había bastantes autos y todos eran de lujo.- Mamá, no me dijiste que había una fiesta.- Mi madre se rió de mis inocentes palabras.

-Ja, ja, no hijo, los autos son de mi amiga.-

-Oh.- Sin tomarle importancia, esperé paciente porque nos detuviéramos para bajar. Nos acercamos a la puerta la cual era enorme y estando a unos pocos metros de ella se abrió por completo.

-¡Hola!- Vi a una mujer de estatura media, delgada y bastante hermosa, su cabello negro y suelto contrastaba mucho con pálida su piel.

-¡Kuchel!- Mi madre corrió a abrazarla como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, teniendo su cabeza recargada en su hombro, la mujer me observó a mí y me sonrió con gentileza, sentí mis mejillas arder, parecía un ángel.- Este niño debe ser Eren.- Dijo mientras soltaba a mi madre, se acercó a mí y me tomó de las mejillas.- Wow, pero que ojos tan enormes, son como dos grandes esmeraldas…mucho gusto hijo.- Sostuvo mi mano con cariño, yo seguía atrapado en una clase trance.

-Hijo te están hablando, saluda.- La voz molesta de mi madre me hizo reaccionar, solté un "ah" sin querer lo cual provocó una risa divertida de Kuchel.- Es encantador, a mis hijos les gustará.- La forma en que se refirió a mí, se me hizo de lo más extraña, como si fuera un objeto…la mujer nos guió por la casa, había un mural enorme en el techo, por todos lados podías ver un montón de pinturas y esculturas, los Ackerman amaban el arte más que cualquier -siendo o no de prestigio- familia que podías encontrar en el país, mi madre sin llegar al nivel de participar en subastas y acumular colecciones famosas, era muy fan de ese tema, amaba la lectura, visitar museos e investigar, Kuchel había hallado una excelente oyente, se resultaban ser ambas excelente compañía, la "casa" era muy grande así que, ella se limitó mostrarnos sólo las partes que eran necesarias recorrer, llegamos a una clase de patio muy hermoso, ahí se encontraban al rededor toda clase de juegos para niños que sólo podías encontrar en pequeños parques temáticos, en medio de todo había juegos normales como resbaladillas, columpios y frente a nosotros en la entrada, una pequeña alberca de arena, mi madre y yo miramos curiosos a dos personitas que se encontraban sentados en ella, al parecer estaban tan entretenidos construyendo formas, que no se percataron de nuestra presencia, la luz y la distancia nos cegaban, así que apuradamente pudimos distinguirlos un poco.

-¡Levi! ¡Rivaille!- Kuchel les llamó para que se acercaran, sin embargo no hubo reacción, ni siquiera se dignaron en voltear. – Ay esos niños…- Dijo con insinuante molestia.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que sigan disfrutando del juego, de seguro cuando se aburran vendrán.- Expresó mi madre tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la mujer no se veía del todo convencida.

-Eren.- Kuchel se agacho ligeramente hacia mí.- ¿Me harías un gran favor?- La observé atento. -¿Podrías ir a jugar con ellos? Soy consciente de que merecen tu apatía, pero también quiero que comprendas que son chicos muy solitarios, el trabajo me imposibilita pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque van a una escuela mixta, todo el tiempo están juntos y no hablan con nadie, por favor, tú eres mayor que ellos, ¿podrías cuidarlos? Deseo que seas como su hermano mayor.- Mi madre y yo nos advertimos muy asombrados.

-S-Sí…disculpe, no me molestaría serlo pero, ¿por qué yo?- Kuchel sonrió de una forma un tanto especial.

-Por esa razón quiero que lo seas.- Señaló mis ojos.- Lo sabía, nunca me equivoco, eres un chico muy inteligente.- Agrandó más su sonrisa y pude notar un peculiar brillo en sus corneas suscitando me a comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Se puede juzgar a una persona por eso?- Ahora fue su turno de reaccionar con desconcierto.

-Sí, claro que si, sólo es cuestión de que lo domines.- Acarició mi cabeza suavemente para después relajar su postura.- Entonces ¿Lo harás?-

-Sí, cuente conmigo.- Corrí hacia los niños emocionado, a pesar de tener sólo 11 años, cerrar un trato con un adulto me hacía sentir muy maduro. Me encontraba a un metro de distancia de los niños cuando me detuve en seco, los aprecie lentamente, sus atavíos eran muy finos, trajes de marineritos iguales a la medida, camine lentamente para verlos mejor y me agache frente a ellos, sus pieles pálidas y sus cabellos negros, yo pensaba que Kuchel era muy hermosa pero ellos se encontraban en otro nivel, fue imposible no sentirme confundido, jamás creí que un niño pudiera ser más lindo que una niña, uno de ellos levanto la cabeza, cruzamos miradas, quedé estupefacto, pequeños ojos grises me penetraban, tan vacios pero encantadores, me sentí cautivado por ellos aunque fue un efecto que duro poco, volvió su atención a su juego y es así como me convertí en un adorno, era como si una barrera alrededor de ellos me impidiera penetrar el ambiente; llenaban cubetitas, arrojaban la tierra, sus manos palmeaban hasta formar torres, me impresionaba la sincronía con la que lo hacían pero era más impactante el gran parecido que tenían, a mi corta edad, era consciente de la existencia de gemelos idénticos pero ellos rebasaban las expectativas, bueno eso pensé hasta que uno al darse la vuelta, golpeo accidentalmente una de las torres causando su derrumbe, fue un lapso de segundos en los que no se movieron ni emitieron ningún sonido, hasta que el causante del desastre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su hermano lo miraba fijo sin ninguna expresión, de pronto alzó la mano, pensé que lo consolaría pero no fue así, le dio un tirón de cabellos tan fuerte ocasionando que sus lamentos se convirtieran en gritos, me sentí alarmado y arrepentido por limitarme solo a presenciar la escena, entonces para detenerlo, tomé su mano bruscamente y le grite.- ¡No te atrevas!- El niño por primera vez se giro a verme, su expresión era de fascinación.- ¡Fue un error, no debes de lastimarlo!- Estaba casi seguro de que me mandaría un manotazo, más no fue así, sus ojos tornaron de un tono brillante por las lagrimas a punto de salir, los dos terminaron llorando a la par, me quede quieto analizando la situación hasta que escuche a alguien acercándose, me giré y era Kuchel, su semblante preocupado me hizo pensar que le molestó mi actitud, rápidamente volví mi atención a ellos y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, los abracé tiernamente.- Ya, ya, lo siento, no quise gritar es solo que…no me gusta ver a dos hermanos peleando.- Al parecer eso los calmo porque dejaron de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Sentí mis manos temblar de los nervios, de seguro la había decepcionado.

-Ah…l-lo que paso es que…-

-Nada.- Los niños me interrumpieron.

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-Mamá no pasa nada.- Respondieron cortante.- Sólo estamos jugando así que no molestes.-

-¿Seguros?-

-Sí.- Su madre los vio con duda.

-Eren.- Regresé mi atención a ella.- Si algo te está molestando, por favor…-

-¡Ah! N-No se preocupe, enserio, todo está muy tranquilo je, je.- No ocultó su expresión suspicaz, es como si estuviese decepcionada por fallar en ganar mi confianza, como si de esa forma lograra leer mis pensamientos entrecerró más los ojos, remarcando así las líneas de cansancio, a pesar de ser muy joven, no mentía al decir que llevaba una vida ajetreada, en aquel entonces no comprendía del todo, por lo que solo imagine que así era su rostro…a pesar de mi corta edad, era mucho más maduro que otros niños, pero esas "señales" que me mostraban que algo no encajaba en todo con esta familia, eran demasiado para mi mente infantil.

-Mamá.-Hablo uno.- Dimos una orden, vete.- Con un tono de voz muy intimidante corrió a Kuchel, su reacción fue de miedo, se dio la vuelta y se fue rápido sin decir nada; impactado era una palabra que se quedaba corta para nombrar el sentimiento angustiante que me embargaba, a pesar de no entender que sucedía, podía sentir hostilidad en el aire. Un poco acobardado, hice lo mismo que la mujer, enderece mi espalda y me di la vuelta.

-Hey…- Detuve mi cuerpo en seco. –Tú te quedas.-

-¿Eh?- Me encontraba muy abrumado.

-No me hagas repetirlo.- No sabía que debía hacer, Kuchel era su mamá y una adulta pero aún así, actuó de esa forma, yo en cambio soy…Mordí mis labios frustrado y obedecí, me regresé a mi posición inicial sin cuestiones, estuve así por minutos hasta que la incomodidad me ataco y tuve que hablar.

-Sé que es raro que apenas me presente…H-Hola, soy Eren, y es un gusto conoc…-

-Ya sabemos quién eres.- Expresó el mismo que mando a volar a Kuchel y le jalo el cabello a su hermano, fue fácil notar que a diferencia de él, el otro niño tenía una actitud mucho más pasiva.

-¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?-

-…-Me ignoraron, seguían sumidos en su juego.

-¿No les gusta su nombre?-

-…Eres un juguete muy ruidoso.-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo juguetes no hablan, así que cállate.-

-¡Yo no soy eso!- Los dos hermanos se miraron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos para después sonreír con malicia.

-…Todo lo que vemos nos pertenece.-

-¡No! ¿Quién te crees?-

-...-

-¡Están locos! Me voy.-

-No puedes.-

-Claro que si puedo.-

-No puedes.-

-Sí puedo, mira cómo lo hago.- Repito la acción de momentos atrás, me doy la vuelta.

-DETENTE.- Mi cuerpo quedó completamente petrificado mientras una sensación de terror recorrió mi columna hasta hacerme tambalear. – Mírame.- Mis rostro siendo dominado por sus autoritarias palabras, volteó a su dirección. Ambos notaron el miedo plasmado en mi rostro, y rieron.- No puedes contradecirnos.-

-¿Por qué?- No tenía sentido.

-No lo sé, pero ahora eres nuestro y tendrás que hacer todo lo que digamos.- Sabía que estaba enfrentando a lo desconocido pero mi rebeldía me pudo más…

-¡Estás mal si crees que te haré caso!-

-Oh.- Exclamó con cierto interés.- Pruébalo.- Con mucho esfuerzo, me coloqué en una postura normal.

-Ves te dije que podía…-

-¡Siéntate!- Caí de sentón al suelo, mi mente no lograba procesar cómo lo hacía.

-¡¿Cómo rayos?!-

-Dije que no lo sabemos. -Ellos eran raros, es como si te controlaran.- Piensa que somos unos fenómenos, ya no nos importa.-

-No lo creo.- Ante mis palabras volvieron a mirarse confundidos.- El tener poder nos les da derecho a pisotear a los demás.-

-Así que poder…-Ambos, que hasta este momento habían sostenido sus palas de arena, las soltaron para levantarse, limpiaron sus rodillas de forma sincronizada, y se acercaron mí, yo aún seguía tirado en la tierra. -Si dejamos de ordenarte, ¿nos harás caso?-

-Sí, es un trato justo.- Extendieron su mano a la par, y las tomé para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Debías escoger…- Murmuró el más callado.

-¿Por qué? Los dos fueron amables, no podía rechazar a ninguno.- Ambos me sonrieron un poco sorprendidos. "Vaya, así que también pueden reír normalmente", pensé.

-Vayamos a jugar.- Concluyó el mismo; me tomó de la mano izquierda y el otro de la derecha, al parecer me dirigirían a su pasatiempo predilecto.

-Me parece bien, pero antes me gustaría saber sus nombres.-

-¿Mamá no te los dijo?-

-Sí, pero no mencionó quien era quien.-

-Soy Levi/Rivaille.-

-¿Eh? No hablen al mismo tiempo, ¿tu eres…?- Señale al niño pedante.

-No me señales.- Me regañó en un tono mandón.- Soy Rivaille.-

-Oh ya, entonces tu eres Levi…- Mi atención se desvió al nombrado, este me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué a él lo llamaste por su nombre?!-

-…No entiendo.-

-¿Cómo me llamo yo?-

-Rivaille…-

-Sí, lo sé, bobo.- Me soltó molesto y se dio media vuelta, ofreciéndome la vista de su espalda, noté que sus orejas estaban rojas.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- Ante mi pregunta, regresó a su posición inicial.

-Ash, no sabes nada.- Primero actúa como un bebé llorón y ahora es tan altaneros, tan rarito.-

-Oye Levi.- Me dirijo al tranquilo.- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Ocho añ…-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me sacas de la conversación?- Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Porque veo que no tienes ganas de responder, mejor le hablo a tu hermano…- Se quedó petrificado por varios segundos, para después apretar sus manos de ira mal contenida.

-No es justo, siempre te prefieren.- Empujó bruscamente a Levi haciendo lo trastabillar.

¡Oye déjalo en paz, él no te hizo nada!- Rápido me coloqué en medio de los dos.

-¡Ya son dos veces que lo defiendes!-

-Porque hace un rato, tampoco era justo que lo lastimaras.- Sentí que discutía con un niño de cuatro años, por algo ridículo.

-¡No es cierto, él te gusta, a mí en cambio, me odias!- A medida que hablaba, sus ojos se volvían hinchados.

-¿Eh? Nunca dije eso…tienes una actitud mala, pero no te odio.-

-De seguro, te gusta más que yo.- Culminó en lágrimas. Todo pasó tan rápido que no tenía idea del lío en el que me metí y mucho menos tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer; volví a abrazarlo, eso hacía mamá cuando estaba triste.

\- Apenas hoy te conozco, no llegues a conclusiones; eres grosero y prepotente, pero no me desagradas.- Lo solté y miré su rostro, había dejado de llorar, me giré hacia Levi y le dije. – Tu, Rivaille y Levi me gustan por igual.- Juraría que a ambos les brillaban los ojos, mi inocente declaración había sido bastante inesperada…


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Queremos dormir con Eren!-

-Niños, Eren está muy cansado, ¿no creen que ya es hora de que lo dejen respirar?- Mis ojos se cerraban de manera inconsciente, no importa cuánto intentara ordenarles que se abrieran, al final pesaban tanto que sólo no pod…-Miren, se está quedando dormido aquí parado ja, ja.- Era sostenido por Kuchel, incluso mi cuerpo entero no me escuchaba. Mis oídos eran los únicos que seguían despiertos.

-Mamá…Lo estás tocando demasiado.- Cuestionó Rivaille.

-Oh querido~ ¿Estás celoso?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no…!- Sentí como Kuchel me levantó del suelo.

-¡Para ya, deja de tocarlo!-

-¡Dios mío!, tú también Levi.- Lo que me faltaba…- Bien, basta de discusiones, llevaré a Eren a la habitación de huéspedes.-

-¡No, no!- Oía sus insistentes brincos y gritos tras su madre. Era perturbador los obsesivos que podían llegar a ser, y aunque había logrado arrebatarles la mañana de dar "órdenes", no podía borrar el que fueran "Ackerman", hechos y derechos…

-Hijos, no entiendo, ¿por qué no se esperan hasta mañana para estar con él? Ya les dije, que debe descansar.-

-Él es mío/ Él es mío.- ¡No soy de ustedes!

-Lo sé.- ¡No les de la razón!- Pero mírenlo, las pilas, debe cargarlas.- ¡Tampoco soy un juguete!- ¿Comprenden?-

-Sí/ Sí.- Contestaron desanimados. Kuchel rió divertida, y al fin, sentí como acostó mi cuerpo en una cama.

-Uff, estás delgado pero sí que pesas…Que descanses.- Escuché como se alejó, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. A partir de ese momento, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Pasé la noche bastante tranquilo, la luz que entraba por la ventana apuntaba hacia mi rostro, con molestia quise levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa, no podía, tenía la sensación de ser aplastado por 20 kilos de piedras, confundido, me quité la sabana y ahí estaba, amarrado mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.- ¡Levi! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama, en qué momento…?!- Un fuerte golpe me interrumpió, era Rivaille, había azotado la puerta.

-¡Hey, hicimos un acuerdo!- ¿Acuerdo? ¿De qué? -¡Suéltalo!- Rivaille se dirigió a su hermano, lo jaló de los pies con fuerza, pero era imposible, estaba completamente aferrado a mí.

-¡Basta! Me van a lastimar.-

-Me detendré hasta que deje de fingir.-

-Oye, Levi, Levi, despierta.- Lo zarandé del hombro varias veces, hasta que logré hacerlo reaccionar.- Menos mal…-Suspiré aliviado, Rivaille echaba humo como nunca; su hermano se restregó los ojos con su mano, pero eso no impedía que siguiera abrazado a mi cuerpo.- Levi, podrías soltarme por favor.- Debía impedir una pelea. Esperaba que se quitara en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario, me sonrió con su típica dulzura y me besó en los labios; sentí cada vello de mi cuerpo erizarse.

-¡Déjalo!- Rivaille furioso, lo jaló del brazo para apartar lo de mí. Yo seguía en un estado de estupefacción.

-¿Po-Por qué…Por qué hiciste eso?- Entiendo que no actúan de acuerdo a su edad, y que fingen ser muy inocentes cuando hay adultos, pero esa acción se me hizo de lo más precoz…

-Los novios lo hacen.-

-¡¿Quién te enseño eso?!-

-Mamá.-

-¡No te creo! Además, eso no debes hacerlo conmigo, no soy una niña.-

-¿Eh? ¿No lo eres?- Ladeó la cabeza con ingenuidad.

-¡No sirve conmigo, sé cómo son los dos y no son unos angelitos!-

-Oye…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Oh rayos, le había gritado a Rivaille, a pesar de su cólera, una vez que Levi se separó de mí, recuperó la compostura, o eso pensaba…

-No es justo…- Murmuró, su rostro que hasta ahora había estado agachado, lo alzó, mostrándonos sus relucientes lágrimas amenazando por salir. – No lo es.-

-Rivaille, debes de tranquilizarte, sólo fue un accidente ¿vale?- Debía calmar la situación.

-Yo también quiero, debes besarme a mí también.-

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no…eso no fue correcto, besar a un niño está mal, eso se hace con una niña que te gusta.-

-¡¿Por qué? Levi lo hizo y no pasó nada, ¿por qué yo no puedo?!- Estaba perdiendo la batalla, debía de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero tenía un punto, no era algo equitativo.

-E-Esta bien.- Acepté con arrepentimiento.- Hazlo, pero que esta sea la única v…- No me dejó terminar la oración, sin dudarlo, él me besó de la misma forma que su hermano; de nuevo, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar.- Y-Ya..Ya debes de estar conforme. Bien, bajemos a desayunar.- Necesitaba ignorar lo sucedido, enterrarlo era la mejor opción…Por más ilógico que llegue a sonar, me obedecieron sin chistar, no sé si es porque he progresado en mi intento en vano por tomar el control, o es que están más sumisos porque lograron su capricho…

Para llegar a este increíble escenario, tuvieron que pasar seis meses, en todo ese lapso me había dedicado a ser un hermano mayor para los gemelos Ackerman, desde el primer día que los traté, me aceptaron y curiosamente, de alguna forma logré reeducarlos en ciertos aspectos, aunque claro, aún siguen siendo unos niños malcriados y caprichosos, no sienten vergüenza de llorar, si eso significa lograr sus egoístas objetivos, y el menor pero más callado, Levi, siempre mantiene esa postura ingenua, pero engañosa; muy diferente al mayor, Rivaille, que no pude apartar su pedantería, siempre trata de conservar una imagen madura, aunque es el más caprichoso de los dos y llora constantemente…Mamá y Kuchel se volvieron más y más unidas, es bastante común que yo me quede varios días viviendo con los Ackerman, más últimamente, mi madre ha tenido que realizar varios viajes de improviso y no tiene de otra más que irse, y aunque no se dé el caso, estos hermanitos son tan insistentes en que yo vaya y me quede con ellos que es difícil negarse, Kuchel está demasiado agradecida con nosotros, al parecer ellos han cambiado bastante gracias a mí, eso ya se ha dicho…

-Eren, sírvete más.-

-No gracias, ya siento vergüenza…-

-Para nada, no eres ningún intruso y comida es lo que sobra en esta casa, así que sírvete todo lo que quieras.- Sé que para ella, es perfecto que esté ahí, pero eso no significa que no me sienta mal.

-Mamá.-

-Sí, cariño.-

-Deja en paz a Eren.-

-Ja, ja, pero si no lo estoy molestando.-

-Pero hablas mucho con él.-

-Levi, no seas tan posesivo.-

-Él tiene razón.-Afirmó Rivaille. Estos dos…Kuchel me sonrió apenada, creo que también ella se cansa de seguirles el ritmo.

-Mientras yo lo acepte, la señora Ackerman puede platicar conmigo todo lo que quiera, ustedes no tienen por qué negarlo.- Concluí. Y al parecer no les agrado para nada, Levi azotó el vaso molesto, mientras que su hermano dejó caer su cuchara en el plato. Algo en lo que jamás me ganaran, mi actitud perentoria, una vez que decido algo es imposible que me saquen de ello.-Deberían de seguir comiendo, o se les enfriará.- Acataron el mandato, volviendo a una postura relajada, aunque sus rostros no lucían para nada felices…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acostado boca abajo, leía un libro, los gemelos se estaban bañando, entré a la bañera antes que ellos, así que tenía un corto tiempo para mí. Siempre rondaban a mí alrededor, no podía ni siquiera ir a orinar sólo, me preguntan "¿a dónde vas?" para después, "vamos contigo", en ocasiones como esa, son asfixiantes. Y ahora, de alguna forma, logré quitármelos de encima; querían que nos bañáramos juntos, pero no, me convencieron una vez y jamás volverá a repetirse, desde ese día siento un indescriptible miedo, trato lo menos posible de quedarme con ellos en una habitación ausente de algún sirviente o su madre; creo que cada vez más, el contacto físico se va reduc…

-¡Ay!- La misma sensación de la mañana, ahora las piedras destrozaban mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!

-Estoy leyendo, ¿podrías quitarte?-

-No quiero.- Apretujó más mi cuerpo.-Hueles como yo.-

-Usé su shampoo.- Dije con indiferencia, volviendo mi atención al libro.

-Je, je, siempre nos tratas por igual, pudiste decir "tú", pero te tomas la molestia en pensar en los dos al mismo tiempo.- Mencionó felizmente.

-No es molesto, y es lo justo.-

-Je, je, te quiero~.-

-Riv, ¿dónde está tu hermano?-

-Me gusta que nos trates así, pero también me molesta.- A veces no los comprendo…-También es raro que nunca nos confundas, no sé cómo lo haces.-

-No es nada del otro mundo, y bien, ¿dónde está Levi?-

-Se quedó en la bañera.-

-No me digas que se durmió.-

-No, se quedó jugando con el agua, la sirvienta lo está checando.-

-Iré a verlo.- Necesitaba despegarme lo, lo antes posible, estar los dos solos tanto tiempo, no es una buena idea.- Hazte un lado por favor.-

-Ya te dije que no quiero.-

-¿Eh? Vamos, quiero levantarme.-

-Pero, quiero que estemos los dos juntos.-

-Siempre lo estamos.-

-No es cierto, tú te vas y me dejas solo.-

-Mentiroso, Levi también está contigo.- Negó con la cabeza.

-Él y yo somos uno mismo.- Suspiré hastiado. Cuando dice cosas sin sentido, es con el fin de obtener algo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pues…estar más tiempo con…-

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? Dímelo, la parte delantera de mi cuerpo me duele.-

-…Quiero otro.-

-¿Otro qué?-

-Un beso.- Lo sabía, desde el principio tuve un mal presentimiento, estos niños adoran lo prohibido.

-Acordamos que no lo volveríamos a hacer, te recuerdo que eso se lo das a una niña.-

-Pero no me gustan las niñas, me gusta Eren.- Por primera vez, giro mi cabeza para enfrentarlo, sus ojos llorosos me indicaron que mientras no cumpliera su capricho no me dejaría en paz. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Si te lo doy, Levi podría molestarse.-

-No tiene porqué saberlo.-

-Debe de…hay que ser equitativos.-

-Entonces le das uno también.-

-No te quitarás ¿verdad?-

-No.-Sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Bueno, creo ya es hora de hablarle a mamá.-

-¿Qué? ¡Aún es temprano!- La amenaza de irme, es un excelente medio de distracción.

-En realidad ya es bastante tarde, y no puedo seguir molestando a la señora Ackerman.- Su mención bastó para provocar su ira.

-¡Deja de mencionarla!- Me apretujo fuerte y enterró las uñas en mi pecho.

-¡Auch! Oye, tranquilízate.-

-Siempre quieres quedar bien con ella.-

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías.-

-De seguro a ella si la besarías.- El caos estaba por iniciar, y la única solución era darle lo que tanto exigía, lo hice, lo besé. Tenía que evitar el berrinche que estaba a punto de suscitar; enmudeció por completo, sus ojos me miraban asombrados.

-¡¿Ya estás feliz? Ahora, quítate!- Se bajó de mí y se sentó en el piso. Debí haber hecho eso desde un principio.- Ahh, creí que se me iba a caer…- Caminé hacia la puerta con las piernas muy abiertas, no estaba mintiendo al decir que me estaba aplastando en todos los sentidos. Al acercarme a la salida, noté que la puerta estaba semi abierta, temblé de miedo al pensar que alguien nos pudo haber visto, salí al pasillo y no vi a nadie cerca, suspiré aflojado, por esta, me salvé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó la hora de la cena, el ambiente se encontraba algo apagado, cuando fui a buscar a Levi en el bañó, no estaba ahí; me lo vine a topar en la sala un poco cabizbajo, no quería dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, me sentí preocupado y le pregunté que le pasaba, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Sucedió algo niños?- Rivaille no apartaba la vista de su hermano, al parecer él tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Desde hace rato que Levi está raro, no quiere hablar.- Confesé.

-Mmm…hijo, si te sucedió algo malo puedes decirlo, no hay porqué sembrar la desconfianza.- Todos centramos nuestra atención en el susodicho, esperando que revelara algo.

-…- Negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, tu hermano y Eren están muy preocupados, de seguro si nos dices lo ocurrido, hallaremos una solución. Como un arroyo deslizándose por la colina, las lágrimas de Levi sucumbieron a la presión.- No es bueno que cargues con ello.-

-P-Pero…mamá se molestará.-

-No me enojaré, lo prometo.- Kuchel levantó su mano en modo de juramento.

-Es que…Eren…-

-¿Sí?-

-Eren no es j-justo…- Ante su declaración, la culpa me atacó, no puede ser, ¿nos vio?, el terror me inundó, pero no estaba seguro, no sabía si lo diría o no, o si en realidad se refería a otra cosa…

-¿En qué no es justo, mi amor?-

-¡Eren besó a Levi, y a mí no, eso no se vale, yo también tengo derecho!-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué Eren hizo qué?!- Oh no, me metí en un problema, sudé frío ante la mirada irritada de Kuchel.

-E-Eso no…puedo explicarlo, Rivaille insistió tanto que…- Debía solucionarlo, debía haber una salida; Levi lloraba a moco tendido, y Riv no hacía nada por defenderme, en conclusión, estaba solo. – Yo no pude negarme, no me dejaba en paz con eso, por eso sólo lo hice, pero ya les dije que eso se hace con una…- Kuchel golpeó la mesa, jamás la había visto enojada antes.

-Eren, te puse a cargo de mis hijos porque sabía que serías un niño que los trataría por igual, me decepcionas, que tengas preferencia por uno, es imperdonable.- ¿Eh? ¿No estaba molesta por el beso?

-Mamá, es mi culpa.- Confesó Rivaille.- Hostigue a Eren para que lo hiciera, él me advirtió que Levi se molestaría, que no era equitativo, pero no le hice caso, entonces le dije que también le diera uno a él.-

-Oh, así que…¿y por qué no se lo has dado aún?- Se dirigió a mí un poco más tranquila. Como perdí el hilo de lo que estaba pasando, respondí mecánicamente.

-L-Lo olvidé je, je…pero lo haré, lo prometo.- ¿Quién estaba bien, que estaba mal, qué es blanco o qué es negro? No tengo idea.

-Me parece razonable…- Pausó para dar un sorbo a su té. – Aunque lo sería más, si le dieras dos.

-Entonces me debe dar otro.- Afirmó Riv.

-No, tu no recibirás ninguno, ese es tu castigo por querer pasarte de listo.- Sentenció. -Eren, espero no se repita.- Sonrió fingiendo amabilidad. Mi corazón palpitaba con velocidad, esta familia es más rara de lo que pensé en un principio.

Tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca, la sensación de querer huir de aquel sitio desapareció con la llegada de mi madre, la plenitud que me embargo cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, el fin de mi suplicio, mi salvadora.

-¿A qué hora llegaste mamá?-

-El vuelo se retrasó un poco, pero a las dos de la tarde ya estaba en casa.- ¡Rayos! Debí marcarle antes. -¿Te divertiste?-

-Ah, sí.- Respondí poco convencido. Kuchel se acercó por detrás mío y colocó su mano en mi hombro, lo apretó con cierta fuerza desmedida, para después soltarme y acercarse a mamá. Otra vez, ese terror atacándome.

-¡Kuchel! – Mamá abrazó a su amiga con ternura. -¿Cómo estás, qué tal se portó Eren?- La sensación de incomodidad, el reflujo gástrico subiendo desde mi esófago, ese característico sabor amargo y ácido no podían faltar, hacían presencia en mi boca, me invitaban a recordar que yo sólo era un puberto que no podía hacer nada, y aunque fuera un adulto, creo que nadie tenía el poder para enfrentar o a la gente que vivía aquí. Ellos eran lo que tenían el mando, ahora que lo recuerdo, para Kuchel yo sólo soy…

-Se portó bastante bien, aunque Levi y Rivaille siempre se pelean por él ja, ja, lo quieren mucho, Levi hizo un berrinche hoy…- Ella daba miedo, su mirada hacia mi persona, siempre era…no es desdén, tal vez goce, no, ella me ve como un simple juguete, mientras sus hijos sean felices, mientras sus hijos no lloren, no le importará manipular a mamá, estas personas sólo quieren llenar su propia satisfacción... ¿por qué yo? Hay tantas personas, tantos niños allá fuera, a cualquiera podría hacer su tonto, moverlo a su gusto y él nunca se daría cuenta. Ella tiene razón, soy muy inteligente, así que, le es más divertido controlar a alguien que sabe que es controlado, alguien que no tiene de otra más que someterse en contra de sus deseos.- Resulta que quería un beso de Eren ja, ja; se molestó porque Riv recibió uno y él quedó fuera.-

-Oh, ay que niños, tus hijos son muy tiernos.-

-Ahh.- Suspiró.- Me preocupan un poco, tienen nueve años pero aún no maduran, aunque a veces me contestan como si lo supieran todo.-

-Je, je, es normal Kuchel querida, Eren también pasó por esa etapa.-

-Si me imagino, y pienso que, aún le falta bastante más por madurar ¿no?- Volvió a mirarme, sus ojos hundidos en un extraño vacío, no sé qué tenga en mente, tampoco es que desee saberlo.

-Sí, muchísimo.- Mamá acarició mis cabellos.- Amiga, créeme que me siento tan apenada, he abusado mucho de tu confianza.

-¿Eh? No, para nada, me da muchísimo gusto que Eren pase el tiempo con mis hijos, es más, estaba pensando; la próxima semana ¿podría quedarse por cinco días? Necesitaré que me dé su apoyo, estaré trabajando en un proyecto del museo, así que si puede vigilarlos, estaría muy agradecida.-

-Oh, ¿estás segura? Eren puede llegar a ser muy travieso…-

-No pude ser, él es un niño muy tranquilo.- Me guiñó el ojo, en rol de compinche.- Entonces ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?- Mamá se veía insegura, y yo, no sabía que pensar, los gemelos no eran malos, claro, cuando no tomaban una actitud malcriada, me divertía bastante con ellos, el problema más que nada, es Kuchel, que nunca sé, en qué está pensando…

-Tía Carla, ¿Eren podría quedarse a vivir con nosotros?- Preguntó Rivaille.

-Ja, ja, algún día hijo.- ¡¿Qué?, mamá no caigas en su juego!

-Oh, cuidado con tus palabras querida, si realizas una promesa con un Ackerman, debes cumplirla hasta el final.- Kuchel y mamá rieron divertidas. ¡Listo!, quiero vomitar...

-S-Sólo los matrimonios viven juntos.- Defendí.

-Wow, que maduro.- Kuchel me sonrió satisfecha. Quería alguien rebelde, se lo daré. -Riv, tendrás que ser una gran esposa.- ¡¿Qué?!

-P-Pero, los hombres no se pueden casar.-

-Ja, ja, Eren, te lo estás tomando muy a pecho.- Expreso mamá, algo apenada.

-En otros países lo hombres ya pueden casarse.- Continuó. – Y cuando seas mayor de edad, de seguro aquí también podrás hacerlo.-

-¿Y si no?- Cuestioné.

-Fácil, vamos a donde se pueda.-

-¡Ja!, falta que mamá esté de acuerdo.- Ella y yo, miramos a mamá, como si fuera un juez que está a punto de dictar la sentencia.

-Pues…-

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, me considero una persona abierta, y no dudo de que su hijo sería una pareja potencial para mis niños, además, quién más sería adecuado, el hijo de mi mejor amiga siendo esposo de mis dos hijos, sería el mayor de los honores, eso es incuestionable.-Confesó con seriedad. Mamá se sorprendió por su sinceridad, quizás al inicio, ilusamente creyó que todo era una broma bien fabricada, pero se vino a topar con el muro de que no era así.-

-…Ja, ja, tienes razón, estoy de acuerdo en el aspecto de que la homosexualidad no es algo que se deba satanizar, si mi hijo me dijera un día "mamá me enamoré de un niño", o siendo más grande quisiera tener algo serio con alguien de su mismo sexo, lo aceptaría, pero…me estás diciendo que, tener dos parejas al mismo tiempo, eso es un poco…no sé, a lo mejor y me estoy confundiendo, si un día alguno de tus hijos se volviera novio del mío, estaría feliz, claro, siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo.- Oh, mamá es muy inteligente. La expresión de Kuchel revelaba que no se sentía del todo conforme con su respuesta.

-Bueno, no tiene mucho sentido el estar de acuerdo con algo, y cerrarse a las posibilidades de estar con dos personas a la vez, mencionaste que es importante que ambos estén de acuerdo, pero qué pasaría si los tres lo estuvieran, ¿no será un mismo resultado factible?-

-Ah sí, pero la fidelidad, es algo que no debe olvidarse.-

-Puedes ser fiel a dos personas ¿no te parece?- Kuchel borró su semblante serio y lo intercambio por uno alegre y lleno de vitalidad. Me preguntó si así se gana a los clientes. – Pienso que mis hijos, estarían más que felices y decididos a compartir.- Concluyó.

-Ja, ja, tienes razón. Por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo, no me molestaría que Eren algún día quisiera algo con sus hijos.- Kuchel sonrió victoriosa.- Pero claro, como dije antes y como mencionaste tú, si ambos, en este caso, los tres, están de acuerdo, adelante, y si tus hijos están dispuestos no le veo el problema, sólo faltaría que Eren dé la última palabra ¿verdad?- Mi madre, me miró, ofreciéndome el tiro de gracia.

-Sí, sí, de todos modos esta platica no va a ninguna parte, ya que prefiero las niñas.- Con esto, le quedó más claro que el agua, que la batalla era directamente conmigo, no podía manipularme utilizando a mamá. A pesar de ser un niño de doce años, me subestima, si quiere que sea su juguete, tendrá que ser más lista.

 **Hola! Aquí Redvi! Parecía que morí, pero aquí ando(?)...Este fic será corto (creo 6 capítulos, nada seguro aún...). Hay POSIBILIDADES de que haya trío, o algo puede que no les agrade rondando ese aspecto...no lo sé...pero lo advierto, porque sé que hay personas a las que no le puede parecer o mentes sensibles.**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger y Sasura No Chikako, muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las personas que le dieron follow y favoritos también, muchas gracias :) ...No esperaba que alguien pelara este fic por lo lento del primer capítulo XD**

 **Nos vemos pronto, bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Eran vacaciones de verano y como es común, los gemelos se habían empeñado en fastidiar a mamá para que me quedara viviendo con ellos hasta el último día, me sentía molesto, es curioso que hace un tiempo me aburría de estar todo el día solo en casa, pero ahora es todo lo contrario, añoro tener mi espacio, moverme y hacer lo que yo quisiera, sin embargo, eso es historia vieja; tal vez y estoy pagando por quejarme tanto. La desesperación de esa familia por tenerme de buena vez, los comprometió a mandar un auto que me recogiera, no tardo ni una hora en llegar frente a la puerta…

-Eren, te portas bien y no quiero oír más reclamos ¿entendiste? -

-No me pidas imposibles mamá. -

-Kuchel te tiene mucha confianza, pero últimamente me ha estado diciendo que eres muy pesado con sus hijos.-

-Eso es porque son unos abusivos.-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-

-¡¿Lo sabes?!- Pregunté consternado.

-…B-Bueno, es normal, están acostumbrados a que les den todo lo que quieren, pero no importa, debes comprender los.-

-No eres nada convincente.-

-Hijo, aún si ellos no actúan correctamente, es tu deber como el mayor dar el ejemplo.-

-Nunca me escuchan…-

-Sí, sí, pero debes de admitir que han mejorado bastante.- Contradijo. Tiene razón, han cambiado un poco, pero ¿a precio de qué? Eso es lo que nunca entenderá mamá.- Será mejor que ya te vayas o el chofer se pondrá impaciente.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hola cariño!- Kuchel me recibió con un abrazo muy maternal, a lo que yo respondí un tanto incómodo.

-H-Hola..-

-¿Qué pasa, no estás feliz de pasarla aquí?- Interrogó alegre y con evidente cinismo.

-¡No, para nada! Me alaga su invitación…-

-Oh querido, tu siempre serás bienvenido, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que desees.- Volvió a sonreír del mismo modo, lo tomé como una señal, algo planeaba y creo que no me iba agradar del todo.- Bueno, no nos quedemos en la entrada, pasa, los chicos llevan rato esperándote.-

-Sí, con permiso.- Me introduje a su morada con paso lento, logrando a duras penas escuchar cómo reprendía al chofer por llegar "tarde"; si definitivamente algo no anda bien…Me dirigí a la sala creyendo que estarían ahí ansiosos por ver me cruzar el pasillo, pero no fue así, di vueltas por la planta baja y no había rastro de los dos, rendido, me senté en un sillón, ellos habían esperado, así que pensé que ahora me tocaba a mi hacer lo mismo, estuve un buen rato ahí hasta que me aburrí y me acosté, cerré mis párpados quedándome en blanco, si iba a soportar las demandas de niños egoístas las siguientes semanas, requería cierta preparación psicológica, luego de un rato, abrí los ojos, me encontraba listo, "deben de estar arriba", formulé, me levanté, subí por las escaleras, convenciéndome de que a lo mejor los encontraría en su habitación, abrí la puerta y noté que tampoco había nadie "¿estarán jugando las escondidas?", con eso en mente, me aventuré a entrar y una vez que di como diez pasos, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás mío, asustado me giré y al mismo tiempo sentí a alguien lanzarse encima de mí, trastabillé un poco, sin embargo recompuse mi postura velozmente para poder ver a mi atracador.- ¡Rivaille!-

-Ja, ja ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Ah, no planeaba venir hoy.-

-Pero aquí estás.-

-…Sí.- Me moría de ganas de decir: "¡Me forzaron!"; pero la decisión más sensata es evitar confrontaciones tan rápido.- ¿Dónde está Levi?-

-¿Quién es Levi?-

-No es divertido, ¿dónde está?- Pregunté preocupado. Miré hacia todos lados, parecía que no había nadie más, caminé hacia la cama, me agaché y revisé por debajo, ahí estaba, riéndose solo tal cual diablillo travieso.- No comprendo la gracia…- En eso, escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta, me alzo y dirijo mi atención a Riv, le había puesto seguro.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Así nadie nos descubrirá.-

-¿Eh?-

-Eren, ¿por qué no viniste la semana pasada?- Preguntó Levi con semblante serio.

-Mamá estaba ocupada.- Respondí nervioso.

-¿Y antier que hiciste, por qué no viniste?- Ahora Riv cuestionaba.

-La misma razón, mamá no pod…-

-Te pudieron ir a recoger como hoy, ¿Qué pretexto tenías entonces?- Levi se posicionó a mi diestra y me tomó del brazo en un agarre duro.

-¿Qué les sucede? Están actuando muy raro.-

-¿Y qué me dices de ayer? ¿Porque hasta hoy Eren, por qué nos hiciste esperar tanto?- Riv se colocó por el otro lado y de la misma forma que su hermano, me tomó del brazo izquierdo. Sin darme tiempo para contestar me jalaron rumbo a la cama y me empujaron contra ella, los tenía ahora encima de mí, sin soltarme se dieron su tiempo para contemplarme.

-No sé qué clase de juego sea este, pero no es nada divertido.- Ambos sonrieron ante mi declaración.

-Nadie menciono que lo fuera.-

\- Te escondiste bajo la cama y dices que no lo fue.-

-Eren, ¿recuerdas que nos prohibiste "ordenar"'?- Riv poseía una mirada de lo más perdida.- Te hicimos caso porque no quisimos forzarte, fuimos bastante buenos contigo, te dimos la oportunidad de que te enamoraras de nosotros, pero a pesar de todo, nos dejaste de lado, creo que no eres justo.-

-…No comprendo a qué quieren llegar con esto.-

-Ya es momento de reclamar nuestra parte.- Continuó Levi.

-Insisto, ¿de dónde sacaron todo eso? Ven demasiadas películas, le diré a la señora Kuchel que…- La sola mención de su nombre bastó para que sus expresiones perdidas cambiaran a una de ira irracional, Riv no se aguantó y me dio una cachetada, quedé anonado, era la primera vez que uno de ellos se atrevía a levantarme la mano.- ¡¿Pero quién te crees para pegarme, qué les pasa?! ¡Estoy harto de esto, Suéltenme!- Aunque me revolví con ganas, ninguno se inmutó, los tenía sobre mí, así que era imposible levantarme.

-No, si lo hacemos, huirás.- Respondió Levi, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Los golpearé!-

-Eres Eren, no lo harás.-

-¡¿Quieres probar?!- Estaba a punto de tirarle un frentazo a Levi, cuando Riv acerco su rostro a mi oído.

-Te ordeno que…-

-¡No, no te escuchare! ¡Quítate, déjenme en paz!- Los gemelos me observaron consternados, rápido, relacione sus expresiones con una posible sentimiento de culpa. Levi se mordió su labio inferior.

-Eren, no lo hagas difícil.-

-¡Cállate, sólo suéltenme, suéltenme ya!- Seguí forcejando, esperando que mi insistencia diera sus frutos, cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta.-

-D-Disculpen, ¿está todo bien allá dentro?- Era una de las sirvientas, imagino que me habrá escuchado gritar.

-¡No, ayúde…!- Riv tapó mi boca velozmente.

-Todo está bien, estamos jugando.-

-¿El señor Eren está con ustedes?-

-…No, él ya se retiró a casa.

-Está bien señor, si me necesitan, estaré abajo.- Estaba perdido, debía hacer algo rápido, no sé de qué son capaces.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad Eren, no sólo de ser salvado, debiste cooperar por las buenas, pero te encanta ser rebelde.- Riv apretó fuerte mi boca.- Escucha bien, te ordeno no mencionar una sola palabra de esto.-

-Y yo.- Levi tomó mis rostro con suavidad y acercó sus labios a mi oído.- Nunca nos dejarás, no volverás a abandonarnos, te guste o no, eres nuestro, cada parte de tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu corazón nos pertenece, sólo puedes vernos a nosotros, esa es mi ord…- La cama comenzó a temblar, de pronto toda palabra fue callada, el cuarto se oscureció y yo desperté agitado en el sillón. Confundido giré mi rostro hacia un lado y ahí estaban, los gemelos observándome divertidos.

-¡Waaa!- Sin querer grité aterrado provocando que se sobresaltaran.- ¿Qué están…dónde…?-

-Ja, ja, ¿tenías alguna pesadilla?- Preguntó Riv aguantando la risa.- Nos estaban bañando y alistando, debemos estar listos para la llegada de tío.- Tardé unos segundo en procesar que todo había sido producto de un mal sueño, soy un tarado…

-Sigue perdido ja, ja, ja.- Levi rio con ganas.-

-Oye, estoy tratando de no reírme y tu…-

-Pero es bastante divertido, es tan raro ver a Eren siendo torpe.- "Estos chicos, jamás serían capaces de hacer algo como eso, ellos son…"

-Bueno, eso ya no importa…Tu también, debes cambiarte de ropa, ¡vamos!- Ambos me jalonearon hacia el baño.

-¿Quién es ese tal "tío"?-

-Es el gran tío Kenny.-

-Oh.- Los gemelos me explicaron que hoy acontecía un día muy importante, después de tres años Kenny Ackerman por fin volvía a reunirse con su familia, Kuchel estaba demasiado emocionada, era su único hermano y siempre cuando contaba alguna anécdota lo mencionaba, no me extrañaría que lo quisiera más que a su propio esposo…y yo, tendría la "fortuna" de conocerlo. – Me bañé antes de venir.- Me excusé.

-Tendrás que hacer lo de nuevo.-

-Levi, será suficiente con que me cambie de ropa.- Las sirvientas no tardaron en arreglar mis atavíos, incluso peinaron mi cabello rebelde como mi persona, hacia atrás, era un fastidio, desconocíamos la hora de su llegada, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso para no arruinar mi presentable imagen.

Transcurrieron varias horas, para que, por fin, el tan esperado invitado se dignara en llegar, ya nada importaba, mi cabello había recuperado su despeinado natural y mis ropas se encontraban completamente arrugadas, y cómo podría haberlo evitado, si jugué a las atrapadas con los gemelos. Escuché a Kuchel gritar desde la entrada del patio para que ingresáramos a recibirlo; jugamos a "quién llegaba primero", cuando llegamos, Kuchel se impactó de lo sucio que estaba, movió las manos de un lado a otro sin saber por dónde empezar ni que hacer para arreglarme, fue en ese momento, que escuchamos pasos fuertes y rápidos aproximándose a nosotros.

-Así que, aquí estaban.- Un hombre alto y delgado, portando un traje y sombrero negro, nos atrapó en medio de una situación divertida.

-Hermano, lo siento por no acogerte adecuadamente.-

-No te preocupes.- Su voz sonaba relajada pero severa, su rostro lucia de la misma forma.- Los niños son algo problemáticos, lo comprendo, aunque esperaba algo mejor viniendo de ti.- Ella como respuesta, se limitó a posicionarse de manera taciturna. Pude percibir, lo que esta persona manifestaba, no era más que un mar de contradicciones.- Y bien, ¿quién es esa lagartija detrás de tuyo? No recuerdo su rostro…-

-Su nombre es Eren.- Contestó su hermana recuperada.- Y es hijo de mi mejor amiga.-

-Ah sí, ¿por qué está hecho una mierda? Tampoco recuerdo permitirte tener amigos de porquería.- Expresó en tono austero.- Lava lo o sácalo de aquí, haz lo que sea con él, no quiero seguir viendo algo tan repulsivo.- Su arrogancia y desdén, me hicieron odiarlo enteramente; aún no me conocía y ya me trataba como a un perro, no, a los perros se les trata mejor.

-¡No digas eso!- Gritó Kuchel. El hombre la observó anonado, creo que esperaba una aceptación sumisa, pero se llevó el fiasco de su vida.

-Te atreves a contrariarme…-

-Ah, lo s-siento.- Dijo algo arrepentida.- Este niño ha sido de mucha ayuda, es un buen chico y…-

-Tan bueno que induce a tus hijos a ser igual, también están hechos un asco.-

-Entiéndelos, estaban jugando.-

-Eras consciente de que llegaría en cualquier momento del día, sabes que odio el desorden, te envuelves en puros pretextos.-

-Son niños, no esperes a que te esperen sentados y quietos en el sillón.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo llévatelos.- Rogó dirigiendo su atención a un punto indefinido del salón. Creo que está loco…-

-Niños, vamos a la bañera.- Kuchel nos llevó a la habitación y pidió a las sirvientas que nos bañaran.

-Mamá, ¿tío nos odia?- Preguntó Riv.

-No cariño, lo que pasa es que tu tío es muy intolerante a la suciedad, además tiene mucho tiempo que no nos ve, y está triste de que no lo hayamos esperado en la entrada. Lo siento mucho Eren, puede que estés enfadado y…-

-No importa.- Respondí molesto.- No perderé la cabeza por un viejo que no conozco y ni le agrado.-

-No puedo culparte.- Fue lo único que pudo replicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que nos sentimos seguros, bajamos por las escaleras rumbo al comedor, era tarde y Kenny esperaba ansioso por el festín que le tenía preparado su hermana. Tendría que verle la cara a ese hombre desagradable de nuevo, lo que más deseaba era gritarle que se muriera y largarme de ahí, de nuevo, ese estrés, esa frustración de no poder hacer nada, de impedir que lo peor suceda…

-Vaya, ahora si se ven humanos.- "Lo menciona el ser más monstruoso de aquí", pensé para mis adentros. – Ya decía que no era posible que mi hermana criara puercos.- Él acarició sutil los cabellos de los gemelos, para luego acercarse a mí con una gran sonrisa que me pareció de lo más siniestra, se agacho a mi altura y hablo en tono bajo.- Que seño tan fruncido, no te molestas en disfrazar tu odio je, je; pero está bien, me gusta esa mirada, es refrescante, es mejor que todos los rostros felices de esos malditos idiotas con los que trato a diario.- Su sonrisa se alargó más, y continuó.- Tus ojos son raros, ahora entiendo por qué estos engendros están tan obsesionados contigo.- Calló por varios segundos, absteniéndose a observarme fijamente, una vez satisfecho se paró sosegado, volteó su interés a Kuchel.- ¿Ya está lista la comida?-…Sí, justo como pensaba, es un psicópata…

En el comedor reinaba el silencio, me sentía bastante extrañado por la actitud dócil de los gemelos, tal vez la presencia de un hombre estricto en la casa imponía de sobremanera, o eso pensaba al principio.

-Tío, ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?- Preguntó Levi, rompiendo el hielo.

-Sí, me haré cargo de la escuela.-

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamó Kuchel maravillada.- No tenía idea.-

-Planeaba platicarte lo después, pero ya que se dio el tema…-

-¡Es perfecto! Así podrás echarles un ojo a los niños; ahora que lo pienso, Eren ¿no te gustaría asistir a la misma escuela que ellos?- Su expresión cariñosa, no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No gracias, adoro mi escuela.- Objeté con indiferencia. Su semblante se ensombreció.

-Pero, te divertirás mucho más, además mi hermano te daría una beca.- Insistió con fingida decepción.

-Señora Ackerman, agradezco su proposición, pero no lo considero algo necesario, además, tal y como usted ha dado entender, la escuela no es suya, le pertenece a alguien más y dicha persona no me ha ofrecido nada…-

-La escuela es mía.- Contrarió Kenny.- Y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca.-

-La señora Ackerman me está invitando, utilizando su posición, ¿acaso no le molesta que usurpen su autoridad?- Kenny me examinó con admiración, incluso Kuchel y los gemelos me miraron del mismo modo. Mi mente cayó tarde en darse cuenta que había sido un igualado y grosero; abrí la boca mientras mi cabeza disputaba la disculpa perfecta, tenía miedo, mis labios sólo alcanzaron a balbucear, cuando la estruendosa risa de Kenny irrumpió toda reflexión acordada.- Ja, ja, ja, eres muy divertido pequeño monstruo, hablas como un estúpido adulto.- Yo no le encontraba lo gracioso, me volvió a observar, otorgándome esa espeluznante sonrisa de hace un rato.- No estarás conforme hasta que lo diga ¿verdad?, te daré una beca, no, algo mucho mejor.- Ahora si había razones para portar temor.- Necesito a alguien como tu, con huevos...-

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Su hermana lo cuestionó dudosa.

-En algo muy interesante "hermanita".- Kuchel se asombró, tenía años sin escuchar ese apelativo.- Tengo una hija que porta tu edad, serás su prometido.-

-¡¿Qué?!- La incredulidad se reflejaba en todos los presentes, incluso, las sirvientas que iban de un lado a otro, vislumbrados por la escena que se suscitaba, detuvieron su marcha.- Ja, ja, debe estar bromeando…- Mi risa nerviosa delataba mi incomodidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Me ves cara de bufón? Yo siempre hablo enserio.- Refutó el mayor.- Hoy no pudo venir, se quedó arreglando su habitación, pero mañana te la presentaré, es importante que se conozcan ahora, en lo que más tiempo pasen juntos mejor se llevarán a futuro.-

-Pero, y-yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo.- Contrarié.- No quiero eso, nunca lo pedí.-

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy gracioso.- Continuó.- ¿Qué malnacido no quisiera tener a mi hija? Cualquier imbécil con una suerte de putas quisiera estar en tu lugar.- No creía ni una sola palabra que soltaba; Kuchel seguía atónita en su sitio, su mirada asustada me recordaba a un pequeño animal atrapado en una red.

-No p-puedes…- Soltó bajo.- No puedes hacerme esto.- Sus manos temblaron de rabia y su expresión de temor se convirtió en segundos a una de ira mal contenida.

-¿Qué estás balbuceando?- Preguntó Kenny confundido.- Sabes que cuando decido algo, no me retiro…-

-Mamá, ¿qué es prometido?- Levi y Riv que hasta ahora sólo se contuvieron a vernos sin entender del todo lo que sucedía, se atrevieron a interrumpir.

-Hijos, su tío quiere casar a Eren con Mikasa, ella será su esposa...-

-¿Eh?- Riv golpeó la mesa bastante molesto.- ¡Tío, no puedes hacer eso!-

-Ja, ja, ¿por qué no?-

-¡Eren es mío!- Gritó Levi.

-¿Ah sí? No veo tu nombre tatuado en él, ¿lo compraste acaso? ¿tienes algún papel que lo avale?- Los gemelos se miraron confundidos.

-No entiendo.- Respondió Riv.- Pero Eren es nuestro.-

-Oh, así que es de ambos.- Kenny sonrió divertido.- Bien, no me interesa, desde hoy, desde este preciso momento, será propiedad de Mikasa.-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo, yo lo aparte primero!- Vociferó Kuchel.

-¿Cuánto quieres por él?- Preguntó, mientras sacaba su chequera.

-Eres un imbécil si piensas que el dinero funciona conmigo.- Su hermano se quedó inmóvil.

-Cierto, olvidé que no estoy ahora con esos malditos cerdos…Bien, entonces no hay trato, en automático la mercancía es mía…-

-No digas tonterías, Eren ya lo compramos desde hace tiempo.- "¡¿Cuándo fue eso?!", pensé. Aunque en este momento, lo más acertado era no desengañarlo.

-¿Enserio, y por qué no mencionaste nada de eso antes? Se supone que es hijo de tu amiga…-

-Carla y yo somos tan unidas que decidimos casar a nuestros hijos.-

-Te has vuelto loca, mis sobrinos no son putos.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Quiero a ese niño en esta casa y tú no vendrás a echar todos mis planes a la basura!-

-Sabía que eras caprichosa, pero no a este punto…bien, bien, que vivan en esta casa, pero él desposará a mi hija.-

-¡No! ¡El se casará con mis hijos!-

-¿Para qué querrían tus críos a un mocoso? Mi hija lo requiere más, es muy difícil encontrar…-

-¡Y por eso lo queremos aquí, no hay otro como él!-

-Dices "queremos", para mí que lo deseas para ti sola, desconocía tu gusto por la pedofilia.-

-Riv y Levi lo eligieron, y yo los apoyo ¿verdad niños?- El tío giró su atención a los susodichos, estos lo miraban rencorosos y con mucha furia, Kenny no tardo nada en captar la verosimilitud que poseían las palabra de la mujer.

-Así que es cierto…-

-Tan lento como siempre.- Refunfuñó.- Por eso no lo puedes tener, ni siquiera la mitad, ya está repartido entre dos dueños.-

-…Que no se te olvide que odio perder, no estás jugando limpio.-

-¿Desde cuándo hemos jugado así?-

-No estoy conforme, eres mujer y la menor, no tienes derecho a estar sobre mí.-

-Eso no es más que un banal y machista pretexto, acepta la derrota mejor, será menos patético para ti.-

-No, mejor hagamos esto.- Kenny me tomó del rostro con una mano, ejerciendo fuerza en mis cachetes.- Escoge mocoso, ¿a quién eliges?-

-¿Qe Cosha?-

-No hables como un retrasado.-

-Nu pudo…-

-¡Suéltalo, no lo trates como a uno de tus clientes!- El mayor disgustado me liberó.- Ahora, di lo que quieres.-

-…- Los contemplé con desconfianza.

-¡Vamos!, di algo, un "sí" un "no", lo que sea, pero elige ya.-

-…Quiero.- Ambos me observaban expectantes.

-¡Eren quiere estar con nosotros!- Defendió Rivaille.

-No quiero nada de esto, ¡déjenme en paz!- La desesperación me hizo gritarles, mis ojos no soportaban el peso de la presión, deseaba llorar, pero no debía, tenía que ser fuerte.- Todo esto es tan absurdo, ¡sólo quiero irme a casa…!- Un impetuoso golpe retumbó en el comedor, Kenny había arrojado mi cabeza contra la mesa, la impresión fue tan grande que sentí mis lágrimas escapar.

-Admiro tu valor, pero tu comportamiento insolente es inaceptable, las pequeñas ratas como tú deberían aprender a controlarse, a mí nadie me grita…- Aplastó más mi cabeza, los gemelos se quedaron quietos, asustados sin saber qué hacer, Kuchel intentó empujar y apartar lo de mí, pero él ni se inmutó, yo quería gemir del dolor, pero no, no debía perder; mis ojos buscaron los suyos, el furor detonado en mis facciones, toda la cólera y el desprecio que le arrojé con la mirada le llegaron como dardos. -Oh, lo sabía, eres fascinante.- El éxtasis perceptible en su semblante, la sonrisa macabra apareció marcando sus líneas de expresión. Esa era su respuesta. Me jaló regresándome a mi asiento, recuperé mi compostura mientras me sobaba la cabeza, le di una ojeada como un intento de retarlo de nuevo, la sonrisa seguía tatuada en sus labios.

-¡Eres una bestia!- Kuchel comenzó a darle suaves puñetazos en el hombro.

-Ya tranquila, es un hombre, él puede con eso y más.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es un niño…-

-Me equivoqué; traeré a mi hija mañana.-

-No retrocedas, ya dejamos en claro que…-

-Cierra la boca.- Aseveró.- Por primera vez, lo haremos de forma limpia, dejemos que ellos escojan, nosotros sólo seremos patrocinadores.-

-¿De qué estás hablando..?-

-¡Suficiente diversión por hoy!- Se levantó bruscamente de la silla.- Hasta mañana Eren.- Se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te vas?-

-No es necesario que m acompañes.- Mencionó sin dejar de darnos la espalda.- Disfruten la cena.- Y así es como el tío Kenny se marchó satisfecho del lugar.

-El nunca hace eso…-

-Está demente.-

-Eren.- Levi me tomó de la mano.-¿Estás bien?- Interrogó preocupado.

-Si, creo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol por fin había dignado en colarse por la ventana, habría sido una preciosa mañana si los gemelos no hubieran logrado convencer a Kuchel de dormir conmigo, había una cama matrimonial y una king size en la habitación, nos encontrábamos acostados en esta última, la horrible insistencia de dos pequeños que no me dejaban tranquilo ni en mis sueños, dio como resultado una aprobación de los más forzada. Desperté medio cansado, me senté para estirarme un poco, noté que a pesar de estar los tres en una sola cama, sobraba mucho espacio, comencé a cuestionarme por qué toda la noche me la pasé empujándolos, era como estar en uno de esos cuartos trampa en el que las paredes se corrían hacia ti para aplastarte, uno colocaba su pierna sobre la mía, el otro me abrazaba, me apretujaban y jalaban, de vez en cuando sentí manos traviesas recorrer mi espalda y pecho por debajo de la camisa, cuando la sensación era persistente, lograba darme cuenta y me las removía de encima, más aún si paseaban debajo de mi pantalón, eso fue verdaderamente molesto; "son niños demasiado friolentos", eso fue lo que pensé en aquél entonces…Volví a recostarme, aún era muy temprano como para levantarse; contemplé el techo, cuando sentí a uno removerse.

-Ya despertaste…-Levi me miró con ojos dormilones pero risueños, sonrió con inocencia y extendió sus brazos hacia mi.- Quieres un abrazo.- Asentó con la cabeza y decidido a cumplir su capricho me apegue un poco a él, permitiendo que se enrollara a mi cuello.- Estás calientito.- Me sentía relajado, cerré mis ojos esperando otra ronda de sueño, y caí hundido, debilitado por el agobio nocturno y así fue por un buen rato, hasta que me perturbe por una corazonada, me daba la impresión de que mis labios se humedecieron, abrí mis párpados y me conmocioné ante la evidencia de algo anormal; Levi me estaba repartiendo besos en mi rostro, besaba mis labios y luego los recorría con su lengua, lo empujé tan bruscamente que cayó de la cama de sentón contra el suelo; limpié mi boca con la manga de mi camisa.- ¡Estás loco, cómo te atreves a hacer eso!-

-Tú me tentaste.-

-No me culpes de tus manifestaciones precoces.-

-Las parejas se dan un beso cuando se despiertan.-

-Sí, pero no somos pareja y eso no fue un beso común.- Más en que se aventurara a hacer esas cosas conmigo, me sentía preocupado de desconocer el lugar donde las aprendía, quién le enseñaba, era algo que necesitaba saber.- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-Mamá.- Deja vu…

-Otra vez esa respuesta, sé que no fue ella, no es capaz de enseñarles algo así, dime la verdad.-

-No te estoy engañando. - Contestó enfurruñado. Bien, parece que no miente.

-¿Y de qué forma aprendieron?- Levi se levantó pensativo, caminó hacia el buró y saco un montón de dvds, colocados en pila me los entregó en la mano; los primeros eran de romance, series demasiado cursis para mi gusto, seguí checándolas hasta que llegué a la mitad, me espanté al ver que la clasificación cambiaba, incluso algunas portadas eran descaradas, demasiado subidas de tono. – Esto no es para niños…-

-Mamá dice que es necesario que sepamos.-

-¿Para qué? Aún son muy pequeños.-

-…Yo tampoco sé.- No dijo más; no conozco esa expresión, al parecer Kuchel les prohibió decir más de la cuenta, sea cual sea el motivo, son sus hijos y no tengo tanta autoridad como para llevarle la contraria.

-Bueno, pero ya no hagas eso conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es incómodo…-

-¿Te doy asco?- Interrogó con tristeza.

-No es eso, es sólo que…-

-¡Eren!- Riv saltó sobre mí, cortando nuestra conversación.-Deja de hablar tanto con Levi, ahora me toca a mí.-

-¡Yo puedo platicar con Eren todo lo que yo quiera!- Replicó Levi molesto.

-Eren mi beso de buenos días.- Exigió, colgándose de mi cuello.

-¡No me ignores!- Le gritó, su hermano le respondió haciéndole caras y sacando la lengua.

-Chicos, es muy temprano para que estén peleando…- Riv me interrumpió con un beso corto en mis labios.

-¡Listo!- Levi encolerizado lo jaloneó del cabello.- ¡Auch!- Riv talló su cabeza para luego regresarle el daño, los dos ahora se jaloneaban el uno al otro, estaban al borde del llanto pero seguían, tratando de probar quien aguantaba más.

-¡Hey! ¡Paren!- Traté de tirar de sus camisas, pero permanecían tan concentrados en lastimarse que ni caso me hacían.-¡Escuchen! ¡BASTA!- Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.- ¡¿cuánto más seguirán peleando? Todos los días es lo mismo!-

-Levi tiene la culpa, sólo te quiere para él.-

-Tienes un buen punto, Levi es muy egoísta a veces, pero no es necesario que le sigas a sus provocaciones.- Miré a Levi de manera autoritaria.- No quiero ver que hieras a tu hermano por una razón tonta de nuevo ¿entendiste?- Atemorizado por mis casi amenazantes palabras, asentó rápidamente y sin chistar. Volví mi atención a Riv y lo abracé con ternura, sentí un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo.- ¡Bien! Hora de bajar.- Me separé y examine la expresión de Levi, era obvio que eso le había desagradado, después de un año de convivencia, comprendí que el mejor castigo para estos diablillos es darle preferencia a uno delante del otro. Bajamos a desayunar, teníamos que estar listos para el regreso de Kenny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, ahora si me recibieron como se debía.- El psicópa…tío llegó a hora prudente, todos estábamos parados en la entrada, esta vez no había llegado solo, tal como prometió, traía a su hija de la mano con él.- Pequeña, te presento a tu prometido.- Todos los presentes nos alarmamos por el título que me impuso, cansado de dar contrarias, me presenté.

-Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, es un gusto conocerla señorita…-

-Mikasa Ackerman, puedes decirme sólo Mika.- Me impresioné de la soltura de su léxico, aunque pensando lo bien, Kenny no era un hombre de formalidades, incluso en ocasiones era bastante vulgar.

-Mika, está bien.- Como compañeros estrechamos manos, de alguna forma me resultó bastante cómodo.

-Wow, apenas se conocen y ya quieres tomarla de la mano.- Bromeó su padre en tono sugerente.

-¡No, no es eso!- Vociferé nervioso y avergonzado.

-Calma lagartija.- Kenny talló mis cabellos rebeldes y se introdujo a la sala. Mikasa saludó a su tía y a los gemelos.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Ellos no tardaron nada en llevársela al patio, imaginé que después de tres años, es obvio que convivir con su prima les sea novedoso, lo raro fue que no me invitaron a ir con ellos, sólo la raptaron y ni se molestaron en llamarme, bueno, tendría un descanso de ellos, le sonreí a mi efímera fortuna, avancé discreto a la cocina, debía llevarme algunas golosinas si planeaba pasar el rato en la biblioteca principal, abrí el cajón y en eso siento como alguien me toma desde abajo y me carga.

-¡Waaahhh…!-

-¡Cállate lagartija!- Era Kenny quien me cargaba en su hombro.- Traje a mi hija para que se relacionaran y tú la dejas desolada con los otros mocosos, que cobarde resultaste ser.-

-Ya nos presentamos.-

-Eso ya todos lo vimos, pero no es suficiente.-

-¡Bájeme!-

-No.- Tío me llevo por la fuerza al patio, ahí estaban, jugando con la pelota. Kenny me soltó indicando que debía acercarme a ellos, resignado obedecí.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Jugamos a los quemados. - Me contestó Mikasa. - ¿Quieres jugar?- Acepté, miré a los gemelos, ellos me examinaron, parecían muy serios, algo me dice que están inconformes, pero no sé porqué.- Harás pareja conmigo, ellos dos contra nosotros, así será justo. Y así fue como pasamos la tarde divirtiéndonos, no lo había notado pero Mika era una niña muy agradable y bonita, físicamente era como la versión femenina de los gemelos, una muñeca de porcelana, sólo que es más conservada, no dice más que lo necesario, realmente me gustó, aunque no de la forma en que lo deseaba Kenny, aunque si tuviera que escoger…

-Eren, padre me comentó que eres mi prometido ¿te está forzando?- Interrogó aprovechando que los demás no se encontraban tan cerca, al parecer también es inteligente.

-Ahm…-

-No te preocupes.- Por primera vez sonrió.- Sé que él es muy testarudo, no le hagas caso.- Me sentí un poco culpable, ella era tan amable y yo con su padre la rechacé de una manera pesada...

-Ah, sí, yo en realidad no lo tomé tan enserio, pero, eso…no es por ti, tú me caíste bien, así que no lo tomes personal.- Hablé con torpeza. Sonrió liberando una pequeña risa.

-Lo sé.- El ambiente se había tornado un poco incómodo.- Por cierto, nunca me agradó hablar con niños de mi edad, pero tú eres el primero, inclusive, soy un año mayor que tú.-

-Wow, ¿enserio?- Eso me había sorprendido, estaba tan despistado con la conversación que no noté que Riv y Levi nos acechaban por detrás.

-¿Qué están hablando?-

-Ah, nada importante.- Respondí con franqueza.

-Mika.- Cada uno se posicionó a mi lado y dejaron una advertencia.- Eren es nuestro.- Me sentía tan apenado de que la hicieran participe de semejante escenario. Lo que jamás imaginé fue su reacción, se acercó con un seño molesto y me jaló hacia ella despegando su posesivas manos de mis brazos.

-Eres no es de ustedes, ni de nadie.-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-No peleo con niños berrinchudos, vamos Eren, juguemos los dos solos.- Mika me llevó a otro lugar, la seguí sin salir del asombro, volteé mi rostro hacia atrás para ver a los gemelos, sus semblantes tristes me hicieron sentir un poco de culpa.- Vayamos por un juego de mesa.- Acaté en silencio y lo hice, en todo ese tiempo que pasé con ella me divertí mucho, no tenía que lidiar con egoísmos, caprichos ni molestias de ningún tipo, Mikasa era una niña tan alegre como educada, me parecía curioso, toda su familia está loca, pero ella era tan diferente, como la oveja negra…pero a pesar de todo, yo me seguía sintiendo intranquilo, aunque me costara demasiado admitirlo, no era lo mismo sin Levi y Riv.- Eren ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto afligido.-

-Ah, no, para nada Mika, estoy bastante complacido.- ¡Rayos! Sin querer, había permitido que mi rostro reflejara mis inquietudes.- Ahora juguemos a algo diferente…- Así continuó la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche y llegó la hora en que el tío Kenny debía marcharse.

-¿Te entretuviste preciosa?-

-Me divertí mucho.- Contestó satisfecha, abrazó a su padre con verdadero afecto.

-¿Y qué te pareció Eren?- Kuchel, sus hijos y yo nos acercamos para despedirlos.

-Me gustó mucho, ¡lo quiero!- Me puse nervioso, Riv y Levi no dejaban de mirarnos con recelo.

-Ja, ja, eres una niña tan dulce, pero Eren también debe decidir si acepta o no el compromiso, además deben hablar con sus padres.- Por primera vez Kuchel hablaba con sensatez, pero era obvio que sus intenciones eran acaparadoras. Mikasa ignorando por completo a su tía, continuó.

-Eren es muy lindo, y quiero que sea mío.- Otra vez ese sentimiento, como si fuera un objeto…- Pero, él no se veía tan feliz…- Su tono de voz sonó tan desdichado que Kenny me examinó con furia.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi hija?- Inquirió enfadado.

-¿Eh? No, n-no es eso…- Divisé a Mikasa, poseía una sonrisa cínica, la realidad me cayó como yunque.

-Un maldito perro que no está contento con nada no merece…-

-¡Espere, yo nunca dije…!-

-Papá, no le hables así a Eren.- Regañó.- Él ha sido muy amable conmigo.-

-¿Es así realmente?-

-Ah…- No tenía idea de cómo defenderme.

-Entiende, Eren no está conforme, quiere que nos demos un tiempo para crecer, me dijo que una vez que sea una adulta, le gustaría desposarme.- Quedé en shock.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!- Kuchel me tomó de los hombros con la rabia bailando en su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca…no dije eso…!-

-¿Estás llamando a mi hija mentirosa?-

-¡Pero en cierto! ¿Por qué diría algo así?-

-Ahora la estás rebajando.-

-Y yo le respondí, que era muy pronto para decidir algo de esa magnitud, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que yo volviera a casa de mi madre, ella me instruiría perfectamente en el papel de esposa y madre de casa.-

-No, no te lo permito, me costó mucho trabajo convencer a esa bruja de dejarte venir conmigo, estarás aquí los próximos cinco años, tal y como lo acordamos antes.-

-Pero yo quiero estar con mam…que diga, quiero que ella me enseñe, sólo ella puede desempeñar bien ese trabajo.- Creo que ya comprendo qué es lo que pretende conseguir…

-…Tienes razón, aunque no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, si es lo que tu deseas...-

-No te preocupes papá, será algo bueno, y yo volveré para cumplir nuestra promesa ¿verdad Eren?-

-Haz lo que quieras.- Respondí fastidiado.- Pero no cuentes con que siga pensando del mismo modo para ese día.- Mikasa aplaudió complacida.

-¡Maldito mocoso, ¿quieres o no..?!-

-Papá, Eren tiene derecho a retractarse.-

-¿Eso te gusta?- Mikasa aprobó las condiciones y no se dijo más. Nos despedimos en la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que todo este show sólo fuera un plan de una puberta de 13 años para lograr regresar a los brazos de su desconsolada y abandonada madre.

-Eren, muchas gracias por todo.- Sonrió tal cual inofensivo ángel.- Te veré dentro de cinco años.-

-¿Eh? No todo eso había sido…-Me brindó un beso en la mejilla, la examiné pasmado. Sus pómulos rosados acentuaban sus bellos rasgos.

-Sabía que lo notarías, y claro que sí, no mentía, volveré para convencerte, juguemos limpio.- Estrechó mi mano y salió por la puerta. Lo sabía, los Ackerman devoran hasta la última migaja del plato, dejar algún sobrante es su mayor perdición…

-¡Eren!/ ¡Eren!.- Escuché gritar a los gemelos detrás mio.- Al rato te toca desinfección.- Exclamó Riv molesto.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Lo sabrás después.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí Redvi! Cuando terminé de escribir, sentí que había tardado una eternidad, y como no, estuve cerca de las 6000 palabras Dx!, cuando lo noté fue imposible gritar "¡A su puta madre! ¡Pinshe loca sin vida!" Espero no aburrirlos jajajajaja…en el siguiente capítulo ya no hablaremos de "niños" espero comprendan la indirecta-directa (sin mal pensar obviamente…)**

 **Gateway to infinite, , Gala 117, AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, Sccu Ccu, Kiito zan, Alisson y . ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

 **Veo que le dieron mucha prioridad a contestarme sobre el trío, coshinonas 7u7r …fue casi casi como… "no se vaya a arrepentir esta loca"**

 **También una de ustedes comentó que le disgusta la personalidad de los Ackerman, de eso se trataba (Gateway, en varias cosas fuiste muy acertada…wow), aunque veo que la mayoría desea que todos estén felices juntos, fue extraño para mí jajajajaja, pero, en fin, a ver qué pasa.**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, si quieren continuar leyendo mi fic, espérenlo la siguiente semana :3**

 **¡Los veo en la siguiente actu! Los quiero mucho…bye~.**


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdo que fue difícil despedirme de mis amigos, me habría ahorrado el mal rato si Kuchel no hubiera convencido a mamá de cambiarme de escuela, aunque, eso tiene tres años, aún me encuentro resentido por ello, ya son cuatro años y medio que he mantenido conexión con los Ackerman, todo tipo de situaciones a las que me han sometido, las extravagantes sobran, y aunque existieron lapsos de paz, ahora estoy sumergido en algo serio.

La etapa que viví, lo que me queda por recorrer, no hay punto de comparación con los cambios físicos y fisiológicos por los que tuve que pasar, a pesar de estar en una escolaridad mixta, no fui popular, tenía amigos, pero faltaron intereses amorosos, los gemelos se adueñaron de mi tiempo, ellos eran el viento y yo, el polvo que era llevado a su paso.

Creí que todo sería más tranquilo, creí que sólo debía lidiar con mi cuerpo, pero me di con el tope de que ahora debo mantener mi guardia alta con dos muchachos con los mismos gustos, las mismas apariencias y la misma edad, jóvenes de trece años con las hormonas alteradas, y sin nada que los detenga, se supone que yo soy el freno en este caso, ellos no tienen ni el más mínimo deseo por detener sus impulsos, a veces tengo miedo, más del que llegué a portar antes…

El sonido de las sabanas rozándose entre sí, ropa deslizándose, inundaban mis oídos; jadeé tembloroso, me sentía extraño, caliente, me faltaba el aire, desperté de golpe, creyéndome preso de un sueño húmedo, tal vez lo sería, si lo que ven mis ojos fuera una simple ilusión hecha por mi maldito subconsciente, sin embargo, lo que estaba ahí tenía forma, era algo real, y me estaba haciendo una felación.- ¡LEVI! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO ANTES?! ¡LARGO, LARGO DE MI CAMA!- Pataleé de forma violenta, sabía que no me importaría lastimarlo, así que no tuvo de otra más que quitarse.

-Traté de despertarte, pero el único que lo logró fue tu pene.- Argumentó con una gran sonrisa. Me cubrí velozmente, tratando se comprender qué pasaba por su mente.

-¡Maldición Levi! ¡Te dije que eso no se debe hacer…! -

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Oh no…-¡Eren, Eren!- Rivaille estaba como un loco, al otro lado de la puerta, golpeaba una y otra vez.

-¡Hey, para, la botarás!...Levi, abre la puerta.- Le ordené, me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Es tu cama, tu cuarto, tu puerta…- Contestó burlón para luego colocarse a escasos centímetros de mi oreja y murmurar.- Oh cierto, que no puedes, tendrías que ir con la polla levantada escurriendo de tu dulce, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría mi hermano al verte en ese estado…-Lo interrumpí dándole un fuerte chorlito en la frente. -¡Auch!-

-No seas idiota.- Defendí en tono sereno, mientras me acomodaba el pantalón, y me dirigía a la puerta. -¡Ya, ya, deja de pegar!- La abrí, Rivaille se lanzó sobre mí, tirándonos al piso. - ¡Oye, ¿En qué estás pensando, quieres matarnos?!-

-¿Ese imbécil no te hizo nada?- Preguntó, aferrándose a mi tal cual pulpo.

-No, ahora suéltame.- Ignorando mi petición, me apretujó más.

-Pero, estás duro…-

-Como todo hombre en las mañanas, di una orden, suéltame, no sabes aún medir tu fuerza, me lastimas.- Enterró su rostro a mi pecho, lo escuché jalar aire por la nariz como un loco, mientras temblaba.- Vamos, te estás asfixiando.-

-Hds dhucko.-

-¿Eh?-

-Qqur hdgiiccuuos.-

-Maldición, no te entiendo nada.- Dignándose a levantar sólo su rostro, me contempló con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y un sonrojo que no me pasó para nada desapercibido.

-Que hueles delicioso, ahh me estoy excitando.- Confesó. Por instinto lo empujé sin medida, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás, alcancé a ver que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Por eso te rozabas tanto…son unos sucios.- Desvié mi atención hacia Levi, él nos observaba expectante.- Siempre te adelantas.-

-No somos completamente iguales, Rivaille tiene sueño pesado.- Expresó divertido.

-Lo sé, la socarronería también es característico de ti.-

-Je, je, me conoces tan bien, por eso te amo.- Me lanzó un beso.

-Eren~.- Riv volvió abrazarme un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Qué hago con esto?- Señaló su partes bajas.

-Allá está el baño.-

-No, yo quiero que me ayudes tu.-

-Déjalo Riv, Eren es un tacaño.-

-Y ustedes unos pervertidos, vamos, fuera de mi habitación, llegaremos tarde si no comenzamos a prepararnos.- El capricho había sido medio cumplido, así que cedieron a la primera, dejándome por fin solo. Tallé mi rostro agotado. – Debo bajarme esto…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días hijos.- Kuchel nos recibió en el comedor, como todos los días lucía radiante. Contestamos cortésmente. – Oh cariño, ¿No te peinaste?- Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Lo haré una vez que termine de comer.- Respondí y ella se limitó a asentir. Los gemelos nos observaban atentos, incluso habían dejado de comer. -¿Qué tanto ven?-

-Nada/Nada.- Por lo menos, después de tanto tiempo, por fin aprendieron que a veces es más conveniente guardarse sus comentarios, más si estoy desayunando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Eren.-

-Oh Isabel, muy buenos días.-

-¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?-

-Pues…Muy bien.-"¡FUI ACOSADO Y CASI VIOLADO!", Sería interesante contestar la verdad…-¿Y tú, saliste a algún lugar?-

-Sí, visité a mis tíos…-Is, una chica pelirroja recién transferida, es bastante linda y muy agradable. -…Deberías ir alguna vez, a mi familia le encantaría.-

-Ja, ja créeme que a mí también.- Concluí sin atar promesas; carezco de esas libertades y tampoco lo considero propio. Is se percató de la distancia que construí, tomó mi mano y la entre cerró con la suya.

-La propuesta estará en pie siempre, animo.- Sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias.- Imité su actitud.

Después de esa conversación, las clases comenzaron, y el día transcurrió de forma monótona, claro, exceptuando que durante el receso y al término de clases tengo que ir a ver a los gemelos, nunca sé qué experiencia o situación me harán pasar, son impredecibles.

-Te tardaste/Te tardaste.-

-Lo siento, el maestro no se iba.-

-No importa…-Riv actuaba más serio de lo normal.-Oye Eren, en la mañana vimos algo muy preocupante.-

-Esa chica, Isabel Magnolia, ¿te está acosando?- Continuó Levi.- Porque si es así, podemos trazarle un límite.

-¡No! Ella no…sólo es una amiga.- Contesté algo nervioso. Es obvio que no nos vieron, pero desconozco cómo se enteraron, lo mejor es mantener la calma, si me exalto, ellos tomarán medidas innecesarias.- Es nueva en el curso, no conoce a nadie más que a Historia y a mí, por eso frecuenta mi compañía.-

-Ya veo/Ya veo.-

-Olvídense de ella, comamos.- Cada quien traía su almuerzo, así que fuimos a buscar unas mesas fuera donde sentarnos.

-….Eren dame, ahhh.- Levi se posó frente a mí con la boca abierta, esperando que cumpliera su fantasía.

-Ya no eres un niño, usa tu mano.-

-¡Tks!, siempre lo hago.- Refunfuñó.

-Así debe de ser, mira tienes dos, no me necesitas.-

-Oh cariño, claro que te necesito, yo sólo es bastante aburrido.- Dijo entre risas, lo cual me indujo a que lo mirara interrogativo.-

-No le veo lo gracioso, mira.- Señalé a Riv.- Aprende de él, no me exige nada, solito puede.-

-Je, je, es que en vez de abrir la boca y esperar a recibir, preferiría DARTE…- Di un puñetazo contra la mesa, Riv había sido lo suficiente insinuante para que por fin comprendiera.

-Ustedes me sacan de quicio.- Expresé molesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nos adoras hermoso.-

-Ya déjate de bromas Levi, te estás buscando que te castigue.-

-Uy~, que miedo…¿y qué me harás? Tú lo has dicho ya no somos uno niños, ¿me hostigarás como un adulto?-

-¡Ya para con el maldito doble sentido!-

-Hey relájate, una vez que empiezas a maldecir lo todo, no hay quien te pare.-

-¿Y quién es el que me provoca?-

-Mhmm, la verdad me gustaría incitarte de otra manera.-

-¡Eres un…!-

-Ya, ya, ya basta.- Riv trató de calmar el asunto.- No quiero que Eren se agote, ni tenga que lidiar con nuestras acciones infantiles.-

-Wow Riv, que maduro.- Sonreí orgulloso.- Creo que alguien se está ganando más mi cariño, no como otra persona.- Miré a Levi, aunque parecía desinteresado, sabía que por dentro está hecho una furia. Pero eso no es suficiente, debo hacerlo pagar…- Riv, como eres tan buen chico, dejaré que me des en la boca.-

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – Preguntó alterado.

-Pues…lo que estás comiendo…-

-Ah, s-sí lo sé…- Abrí la boca, mientras observaba de reojo a Levi, su semblante se había desfigurado por completo, pero a pesar de eso, no se movió de su sitio ni protestó, "vaya, que orgulloso"; extrañado por su lentitud, volví mi atención a Riv.- Oye, me canso de esperar.- Su rostro muy ruborizado y su mano que sostenía la cuchara temblaba como gelatina- Vamos, apresúrate, dame lo ya.- Con paso inseguro, acercó la comida a escasos milímetros de mi rostro. Juraría que me devoraba con los ojos; quise cerrar mis labios, pero no pude, Riv soltó la cuchara haciéndola caer al suelo.- ¿Por qué la soltas…?-

-¡Yo, yo…estoy duro!- Su declaración me dejó en shock. Se levantó de golpe y huyó con prisa, imagino que al baño…

-….Tan raro…-

-Es normal tarado.-

-¡No me insultes! Ya te lo dije, no haces nada para ganar mi cariño.-

-Rivaille puede ser un pervertido contigo y yo no, siempre eres tan injusto.-

\- Me fuerzas a hacer cosas que detesto ¿eso si te parece justo?- De pronto, el aspecto de Levi se había tornado ensombrecido, había hablado de más.

-…No sabía que lo odiaras tanto.- Agachó la cabeza tembloroso.

-¿Eh? No seas exagerad…-

-No tenía idea que me despreciaras a ese nivel.- Por segundos creí que sólo se estaba victimizando, hasta que vi lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Me había sobrepasado. La culpa no tardó en asaltarme.

-Levi…ah, lo siento, no quise decir eso...-

-Siempre me rechazas, pero lo sé, el que debe de disculparse soy yo, a pesar de quererte tanto, para ti debo ser de lo peor.- Se levantó tranquilo con la intención de marcharse.-

-¡No, espera…!- Lo tomé velozmente del brazo.

-¡Déjame, ya no tiene porqué lidiar conmigo!- El dolor acentuado en sus ojos, tardé en recapacitar sobre lo difícil que es pasar por esa etapa, tu mente y emociones son tan frágiles y dispersas, es fácil salir herido. Lo abracé muy fuerte, y aunque al principio forcejó un poco, enseguida cayó preso en mi calidez; tiene razón, a veces no soy del todo justo. Yo también los quiero mucho, pero no quiero perder contra Kuchel, el deseo de darle la contraria, es algo que no puedo evitar. Tampoco soporto el sentirme arrastrado y seducido por estos dos, los quiero, pero siento que mi amor no es lo mismo que el de ellos, creo que es algo más fraternal…Acaricié su espalda de forma delicada y besé su cabeza, me vio con asombro.- Sabes que soy débil a tus lágrimas, aún si son de mentira, únicamente no puedo…- Al vislumbrar que no había nadie alrededor, me atreví a besar su frente.- ¿Te sigo pareciendo irrazonable?-

-Ya no, pero eres un tramposo.- Reí con ganas, él es tan acertado.- Merezco que cumplas uno de mis caprichos.

-¿Qué desea su majestad?-

-No es necesario que responda.- Lo tomé con gentileza del cuello y lo besé de forma demandante, él se aprovechó de ese espacio para tocar por debajo de mi camisa; en pocos segundos me separé de él, no tuvo de otra más que detenerse.

-No más que esto.-

-Tan miserable.-

-Por lo menos recuerda en dónde estamos, alguien podría vernos.-

-Tks, ya lo sé.- Hizo un puchero, los Ackerman nunca se conforman con nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Lo terminaste?-

-Estoy en eso.- Además de ser una niñera, también soy tutor de los gemelos, tienen tanto dinero como para sólo ir a Rusia a cagar, pero me piden a mí que me encargue de esto.

-Riv, la fórmula, aún no la comprendes.-

-Ashh, odio esto.-

-Sí, sé que no es lo tuyo, pero no hay de otra, ve, sigue esto…Levi ¿cómo vas?-

-Eso ya lo terminé, sólo queda la lectura, que aburrido.- Uno odia las matemáticas y el otro leer, uno ama el deporte y las pesas y el otro estar sentado y dormir, son tan diferentes…- Necesitamos un estímulo, ¿le concederás un premio al que acabe primero?-

-Para nada, son sus deberes escolares no un concurso de carreras.- Ignorando mi negativa, se giró hacia Riv.

-¿Tú qué opinas que sea bueno?-

-Mhmm…que duerma con uno toda la semana…no, ¿qué será bueno?-

-¿Bañarnos juntos toda la semana, no suena mejor?-

-…No me convence del todo.-

-Sólo en estos casos son tan unidos.-

-Cuando se trata de Eren, es obvio que dos cabezas piensas mejor que una.- Esa sonrisita, un día de estos me las cobrarán. Ahora ya no soy Eren, no soy su tutor o un hermano mayor, mi puesto ha sido rebajado a "recompensa", me pregunto si eso entra en la categoría de juguete, ¿qué vale menos y qué vale más…?- Pues sí Riv, ¿qué otra idea tienes? Continuamente se te ocurren las mejores.-

-…¡Ya sé! Eren debe obedecer a uno, en lo que sea, por una hora.-

-Ohh, que buena idea, sería una pena que la rechazara.- Me defendí con la velocidad de un huracán.

-Ay, no seas aguafiestas, ¿te cuesta tanto ser indulgente por una vez?- Levi es muy bueno para contradecirme.

-Eren~, nos urge una motivación, si seguimos así, no creo terminar.- Bien, no creo ganarle a estos dos. Suspiré resignado.

-Quieren que haga más de lo que ya me obligan hacer, eso es un abuso.-

-No, Levi y yo decidimos dejar de pelear por lo que nos gusta, para no entrar en conflictos, mejor competir por ello sanamente.- Lo analicé por varios segundos, su pensar es bastante acertado, aunque no me beneficia del todo, por lo menos ha demostrado cierta mejoría en su comportamiento…

-Bien, acepto, pero tendrán un límite de tiempo.- Quise volverlo un desafío mayor, pero los muy mal nacidos ni se inmutaron. Jamás los había visto tan entregados con la tarea, ojalá así fueran todo el tiempo…examine interesado quien iba a cabeza, Riv terminó con matemáticas, ahora le tocaba lectura y un cuestionario, Levi llevaba la mitad ya realizada.

-¡Já!, llevo la delantera, deberías darte por perdido.-

-No comprendo lo que dices.- Contestó desinteresado.

-Hasta para eso eres bobo, yo llevo la mitad y tu apenas comenzarás.-

-…En realidad, ya terminé.- Tanto Levi como yo nos quedamos en silencio, era obvio que está hablando puras incoherencias, o eso creía yo.

-Es imposible, empezaron al mismo tiempo.- Cuestioné. El negó con la cabeza y sonrió victorioso.

-Cuando los abandoné en receso, después de ir al baño regresé al salón e hice la tarea de lectura.-

-…¡¿Entonces cuál fue es el sentido de hacer esto?!- Levi se lanzó sobre Riv bastante molesto.

-Ja, ja, ja, no te enfades, te lo repondré después ahora levántate, quiero reclamar mi premio.- Levi tiritó de rabia. Yo seguía como hoja en blanco. – Eren, hicimos un trato.-

-…De acuerdo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Eso que hiciste se llama "engaño" y no me parece escuáni…-

-Ya déjalo, desde un principio no partieron de la misma línea de salida, él sólo utilizó su as bajo la manga.- Levi inconforme se volvió a sentar en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, ya buscaría después como a contentarlo.-…Y bien ¿qué deseas que haga?- Riv satisfecho, me jalo del brazo indicándome que me sentara sobre él.- Si intentas algo raro, te golpearé.-

-No se supone que harías lo que yo quisiera, debes cumplir tu palabra.- Suspire cansado. Me colocó entre sus piernas y recargó su frente en mi nuca.-Adoro tu aroma.-

-Lo sé.- Me estrujó en sus brazos y repartió besos en mi cuello. No me sentía del todo bien, era bastante incómodo hacer estas cosas frente a un espectador rebosante de envidia; pero ya qué, un juguete sin pilas como yo, no puede hablar, moverse y mucho menos quejarse…

-Le sacaré el mayor provecho, sesenta minutos para saciar mi lívido, es más que suficiente.- Me asuste de su declaración, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Me sometió contra el piso, la impresión me hizo empujarlo, pero el intento fue en vano, "!Rayos, Olvidé que él es más fuerte!".- No sirve de nada que te resistas.- Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho.

-Oye, d-debes calmar…- Siguió con un beso rudo, que poco a poco se fue volviendo lento pero apasionado, la ansiedad que sembré en un principio se fue desboronando lentamente hasta perderme en el deseo, un hechizo que duro pocos segundos; Levi empujó a su hermano quitándome lo de encima, había estado tan sumergido que me olvidé por completo de él.

-¡Déjalo, ¡No lo toques!-

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! ¡Es mi premio, hicimos un acuerdo!-

-¡No me interesa, no quiero que lo toques más que yo!-

¡Déjate de tonterías, bastardo egoísta!- Estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, así que no tuve de otra más que ponerme en medio de los dos

-¡Hey, deténganse, dejen de insultarse!-

-Eren, Levi no está respetando las reglas.-

-¡¿Qué dices? El que no inició la farsa fuiste tú, embustero…!-

-¡¿Qué coño dices? Eres el que único que siempre se sale con la suya, cómo te aborrezco!-

-¡Yo también te odio! ¡Si no existieras, Eren sería sólo mío, no tendría que compartir lo!-

-¡Deja de que copiar mis pensamientos, yo también quisiera que desaparecieras!-

-¡Más bien eres tú el que debería morirse…!-

-¡YA BASTA!- Sin querer había alzado la voz más de la cuenta; Asombrados se quedaron quietos en su sitio y guardaron silencio. Restregué mi cabeza contra mis manos.- ¡Me estoy hartando de ustedes! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieren? Si no cambian yo…!- ¿Qué podía decir? Tenían el poder para hacerme y deshacerme, ellos podían amenazarme, pero yo…- ¡Se ganarán mi odio!- Continué.- ¡Me alejaré de ustedes, y no aceptaré que ninguno de los dos vuelva a dirigir me la palabra y mucho menos que me toque, JAMÁS, ¿me escucharon bien? ya me cansé de soportar sus niñerías, mientras por hoy, ninguno tiene permitido acercarse!- Di la vuelta y me retiré de la habitación, necesitaba relajarme, ellos desean que siempre estemos juntos pero, ¿yo me siento del mismo modo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! Aquí Redvi! Lo prometido es deuda…aunque no lo crean, este capítulo lo había escrito antes que el 3, así que me di el lujo de subir actualización una semana posteriormente, pero ahora ando en exámenes, así que** **me tardaré un poco más, sorry…**

 **Xochilt Oda, Scc Ccu, Maru de Kusanagi y KiitoZan**. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me fascina leer lo que piensan y lo que quisieran ver más adelante, y me da mucho gusto saber que es de su agrado mi fic.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos después, prometo no tardarme mucho, bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

El silencio de la habitación me embargaba de una paz fascinante, regularmente mi respiración es errática, estar agitado y estresado eran de lo más cotidiano, sin embargo, hoy podía gozar de una inmensa tranquilidad, era extraño, me siento bien y un poco incómodo, no puedo culpar a mis emociones, esas sensaciones son el resultado de imponerme ante la rutina.

Once días habían transcurrido desde la última vez que los vi, recuerdo que estaba furioso, la cabeza me palpitaba y quería vomitar, si, fue lo correcto poner los en su sitio, aunque el tiempo retrocediera lo haría de nuevo…bueno, tal vez agregaría algunas cosas que me faltaron tirárselas en cara, pero no importa, ya no me interesa, sólo deseo seguir sumergido en esta infinita armonía.

Cerré los ojos intentando profundizarme de nuevo, mientras mis oídos se distraían en los ligeros sonido exteriores, el ruido de las aves, mi madre conversando por teléfono y los sirvientes hablando entre sí; hasta que, el sonido de mi celular me libera de mi cielo. Reconocí de inmediato ese tono, lo tomé solo para colgar. -Olvidé apagarlo…-

-Eren.- Escuché a mi mamá llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Tienes que parar con esto.- Su voz temblorosa sólo me indicaba algo.

-…No me retractaré.-

-Pero, Kuchel está muy preocupada y angustiada por ti.- Quería reír, y creo que porque el sentimiento "angustia" y "Kuchel" no cabían en la misma oración.

-Ajá, ¿y a mi qué?-

-No sólo ella.- Continuó.- También sus hijos están muy tristes.-

-¿Ah si? Que mal por ellos…-

-Si no haces algo la situación empeorará.- Comprendía que "esa mujer" es su mejor amiga y que mi mamá tiende a valorar mucho los lazos fraternales pero, al grado de martirizarse por ello, lo encontraba muy absurdo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Algo no me cuadra…

-…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Convénceme, dime algo que haga cambiar de parecer!-

-…Lo haré si me abres la puerta.- Acordó con resignación. Suspiré fastidiado, al parecer toda mi relajación fue lanzada tan velozmente como una flecha por una ballesta, aún puedo visualizarla a lo lejos, siendo consciente de que no iba a volver. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, miré sus ojos tan verdes como los mío y hallé en ellos un ligero enrojecimiento.

-¿Estabas llorando?- Murmuré con sorpresa.

-…Me siento un poco aterrada.-

-Explícate.- Me entregó un sobre, el papel era bastante fino y portaba un sello de cera, la abrí con una mezcla de lentitud y cobardía, incluso mis manos temblaban, me impresioné al visualizar el texto, era corto, "¿qué será tan malo?", comencé a leer y en todo ese lapso de tiempo, sentí al arrepentimiento acuchillarme la espalda una y otra vez, "¿Por qué no más arriba? Sí, lo quiero sentir rasgando mi garganta, que acabe conmigo de una buena vez…"- ¿E-Esto es mentira?- Me atreví a cuestionar. Conocía muy bien ese sello, sabía quién era el remitente, pero mi mente no podía aceptarlo. Mi madre negó con la cabeza, su expresión lucía tortuosa, qué más podía ser necesario para dejar de negar lo evidente.- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Los mataré…!- Me moví como una fiera hacia el pasillo, mi madre trató de detenerme pero yo la empujé apartándola completamente. Salí de la casa y no me sorprendió para nada ver frente a la puerta el auto de los Ackerman que siempre me recogía, me subí.

En todo el recorrido en mi mente vagaban de un lado a otro miles de cosas que deseaba decir y hacer, cuando finalmente llegamos, me bajé del auto y corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí con ímpetu y me introduje a la casa sin importarme saludar ni limpiarme los zapatos, los modales no son para las bestias, esa gente no merecía un buen trato, merecían lo peor; me encontré con Kuchel sentada en el recibidor, leía un libro mientas tomaba su té, taciturna y delicada, cualquiera que la viera y sin conocerla, pensaría que un ángel puro recién descendido del cielo, pero yo no, conozco su verdadero color. – Estabas tardando.- Mencionó sin apartar su vista del libro.

-Usted también.-

-Te equivocas.-

-…Sí tiene razón, usted lo tenía planeado, ¡No! Desde hace tiempo hizo su mejor movimiento, pero lo mantuvo en secreto, de esa forma cuando se presentara una situación "peligrosa" lo revelaría sólo para refrenarme.

-Siempre supe que eras listo.

-¡¿Por qué la maldita obsesión?!- Si no fuera lo suficiente observador no habría notado la risa cínica que escondía tras el libro, de un momento a otro dio un suspiro largo y lo cerro.

-Lo acabo de decir, hay muchas personas inteligentes, sin embargo, la mayoría no emplea sus virtudes, son tan brutos y desesperantes, en cambio tu Eren, ocupas siempre todo tu potencial, nunca temes decir lo que piensas y mucho menos oponerte a lo que consideras erróneo. Para un Ackerman es muy difícil vivir en un mundo tan fácil de controlar, a la larga se vuelve aburrido y tedioso, la mayoría terminamos suicidándonos, por esa razón, nuestra familia es pequeña, aun así, somos dueñas de casi todo...

-Y te faltó agregar que son unos malditos egoístas que no les importa arrebatarles a otros su esfuerzo y el trabajo de toda una vida. Se supone que ustedes tienen un hospital que fundaron hace cinco generaciones, y aunque hay tres más en la ciudad, no son competencia para el suyo, pero aun así tu ambición te hizo comprar uno de ellos, cualquiera podría llegar a esa estúpida conclusión, pero no, fue justamente donde trabaja papá ¿para qué lo quieres? ¿en qué te hace falta?

-No es necesario que responda a eso…-

-¡Ah! ¡Porque ya lo entendí, por esa razón, quiere amenazare, otro hospital generará millones más de ganancias pero no solo eso, también la satisfacción de ejercer dominio sobre un "animal exótico"!-

-Nunca te he considerado de esa manera.-

-¿Cree que nací ayer? Ustedes son unos materialistas, lo que menos les importa son los demás, un "juguete más a mi colección", "una baratija costosa que ponerme", "una pintura nueva en mi pared", "un jarrón de 800 años", "un idiota que puede mantener tranquilos a mis caprichosos hijos". Vea, no hay ninguna maldita diferencia.- Miré a Kuchel con verdadera rabia, esperaba otras de sus respuestas cargadas de indiferencia, no podía perder, nunca me dejaré pisotear sin antes haber peleado, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que mi mente no comprendía lo que mis ojos veían ahora, Kuchel se carcajeaba como nunca antes, como si toda nuestra conversación hubiera sido un simple chiste.- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- Grité con furia, no podía diferenciar si era una nueva forma de provocación o si había caído en una especie de trampa. Cuando parecía terminar, con lágrimas en los ojos me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Eres tan impresionante.-

-Usted da miedo.-

-Ja, ja, lo sé, lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho.-

-No me interesa como me vea usted, pero no venga con el cuento de que me aprecia, eso no existe en esta familia, aunque tiene el mérito de que a pesar de ser una falsa y mentirosa, no negará ridículamente lo descubierto.-

-Je, je, hacerlo sería patético ¿no crees?-

-…Así que, lo de amenazarme no lo negó, y ya me imagino el injusto desenlace que se desatará por llevarle la contraria a sus palabras.-

-Imaginas bien.- Su sonrisa no se borraba, comprendí muy tarde que eso me atemorizaba más que su típico semblante serio.

-Era consciente de que es un ser monstruoso, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de una redención.-

-¿Redención? Claro, por qué no.-

-Sólo si es a cambio de algo ¿verdad?-

-Ahhh, eres perfecto.- La fascinación en su rostro me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que estaba logrando era perjudicarme, su encaprichamiento y gusto por mí, crecía más, sólo debía esperar a que en cualquier momento tronara los dedos y me mandara a meter a una jaula, un poco aterrado di unos pasos atrás.- Oh, ¿acaso sientes que estás perdiendo?

-¡Para nada!-

-Je, je, mira, para que borres esa imagen tan cruel de mí, te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses bien, si quieres salvar el trabajo de tu padre, ven aquí dentro de dos días, te estaré esperando en este mismo asiento y a la misma hora, pero si no apareces, lo tomaré como un rechazo y bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

-Tan horrible…-Murmuré.

-Y una cosa más, los gemelos no tienen ni idea de esto.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo del hospital, el trato que estoy proponiéndote, es algo entre tú y yo, así que debes de guardar el secreto, si ellos se llegaran a enterar, te irá muy mal.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí Redvi! Les traigo una pequeña actualización, me lo pensé muuuucho para escribir esto xD, pensaba hacer el fic corto y apresurado por mis estudios, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones mi mente por fin pudo arreglarlo todo, y que bueno que mejor me tarde, habría carecido de mil sentidos. Es algo corto el capítulo pero, no podía ponerlo con los demás, sería raro…**

 **CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

 **Xochilt Oda: Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme review, me alegra que se te haga interesante, espero no defraudarte** **J**

 **Kitto zan: Gracias por el apoyo lo cierto es que el lemon tendrá que esperar un poquito más ya no me tardo mucho, no soy excelentes para hacerlos pero daré todo de mi para que salga bien.**

 **Sccu Ccu: El problema no es tanto Eren, sino que Kuchel mete demasiada presión XD, si gustas seguir leyendo verás ciertos cambios que habrá.**

 **Gihei: Gracias por leer, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ;)**

 **¡Bien, es todo por esta vez! No me tardaré, nos vemos en la siguiente actu, bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando regresé, casi destrocé la puerta, en ese momento yo no era Eren, si, ese chico paciente y temperamental había desaparecido y sólo quedó un demente que no sabía cómo desquitar su furia. "Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…" Desde tiempo indefinido, mi mente cansada no dejaba de repetir las mismas frases, algo debía hacer, esto no se podía quedar así, lo primordial ahora era eso.

Caminaba en círculos por la sala, todo se me había salido de las manos, si, una respuesta, eso esperaba, algo que haya olvidado, algún punto débil, incluso el enemigo final de los videojuegos tenía uno, los Ackerman no distaban mucho de un dragón salvaje arrasando con lo que está a su alrededor.

Escuché unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, me giré hacia esa dirección con la mirada perdida, pude visualizar a mi madre, observándome con clara preocupación, ella se veía igual que yo, absorta en su mente, de la nada, la culpa me atacó, a mi cerebro no le bastaba con todas las emociones que lo atacaban como feroces zombis, sino que también ese sentimiento de lo más angustiante se dio el lujo de instalarse en la boca de mi estómago, oprimiendo mis entrañas, me invitaba a agacharme y sentirme más pequeño de lo que soy, mi lugar era estar cerca del suelo, de la suciedad, de la insignificancia, ahora ya no era un "lo sabía", sino un "es mi culpa", los dardos seguían siendo lanzados, tenía deseos de llorar pero los suprimí, lo que menos merecía era la autocompasión…quería ser libre, quería tener mi espacio, ser dueño de mis decisiones…pedí demasiado y estas eran las consecuencias. -Sé lo que estás pensando.- La voz de mi madre me liberó de todo mi aturdimiento.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Suspiró con cansancio

-Dije, que sé lo que estás pensando.-

-¿Ah sí?- Me encogí en mi sitio, ella qué podía saber…

-Hijo, no es tu culpa.- La miré con asombro. -En realidad yo me busqué esto.-

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!- Posó una mano en mi hombro para que la dejara continuar.

-Esa familia, no es normal, era consciente de ello pero yo me aferre a una amistad que no valía la pena.-

-Estabas sola, necesitabas compañía- Negó en un vaivén.

-Cómo es que una simple amistad se convirtió en algo así, me siento tan mal, pero, yo lo permití, dejé que me manipularan y no sólo a mí, también te pase trayendo a ti, así que soy doblemente culpable….-

-No digas eso.-

-Es la verdad.-

-Yo también tuve que ver, debí ser sincero, debí platicarte todas las cosas que vi sospechosas desde un principio.-

-Lo hiciste, me lo repetiste muchas veces hace tiempo, que algo no era normal, pero yo nunca te escuché, era obvio que pensaras lo inútil que sería insistir en el tema.- A pesar de sentirme como una basura, el recibir este apoyo de mi madre me hacía sentir mucho mejor, sin embargo, el tiempo estaba medido, y a una conclusión se debía llegar antes de que fuera tarde.

-…Oye, te tengo que decir algo muy importante.-

-Dime.-

-Es sobre las opciones.-

* * *

Fui a la escuela, como todos los días, una amenaza no es un impedimento para seguir mis estudios, necesitaba una solución, una esperanza; me desvelé pensando en los posibles desenlaces y ahora me quebraba la cabeza en la biblioteca, se encontraba vacía como siempre, eso me facilitaba el pensamiento, de nuevo, estoy divagando…si me negaba, papá perdería su empleo, así que nuestra economía se irá a la ruina, si aceptaba sacrificarme, no habría diferencia con la forma en que he vivido hasta ahora, sin embargo, no me extrañaría que Kuchel me obligara a dejar mi hogar, sumando que me asusta la idea de que ya no me quiera para sus hijos sino para ella, aunque hablando de ellos, los gemelos podrían hacer algo…¡No! Prefiero pedirle a su hermano sicario que me asesine, aunque podría convencerlo con aceptar casarme con Mikasa y garantizar la salvación del negocio familiar, es una opción muy factible…

-¡Hola!-

-…¡Joder! No sé qué hacer-

-¿Eh?- Me giré hacia la presencia de alguien conocido que al parecer había ignorado.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-No, sólo quise saludarte-

-Ya veo, lo siento…-

-Eso ya lo dijiste.-

-Cierto, lo sien…¿Qué?- La chica cubrió sus labios con su dedos, como temiendo dejar escapar una risa.

-Estás bastante distraído, ¿Estás cargando con preocupaciones?-

-¿Eso piensas?- Cuestioné cabizbajo.

-Yo más bien diría, que no puedes disimular lo contrario.-

-Isabel, mi vida se tornó un asco, bueno ya lo era, pero empeoró.-

-Ay vamos, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿qué puede ser tan malo?- La miré fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento quería derrumbarme delante de ella, deseaba tirarme a sus pies y lamentarme, pero todo eso no era más que producto de mi lado cobarde rindiéndose y pensando en estupideces.- Wow, tu expresión lo dice todo.- Volví mi vista hacia la mesa.

-Estoy sumergido en algo desagradable.-

-Calma, no hay problema que no se pueda resolver.-

-Lo haces sonar sencillo.-

-Creo que no me estoy dando a entender bien, sólo digo que no debes darle tantas vueltas al asunto, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.- Por alguna extraña razón, me exasperé y sin mínimo tacto expresé.

-¡¿Qué puede saber alguien como tú, que siempre ha caminado sobre lirios? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es la frustración!- Así tan rápido como me desquité, me llegó la razón, había hablado de más.

-Eres tan ingenuo…- Su amable expresión se tornó en algo impredecible, sus ojos lucían vacíos y perturbados.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión decir eso.-

-No te preocupes, soy consciente de que te tomé en un mal momento.- Su semblante no cambió, es más, ahora lucía bastante molesto.

-…No es justificable.-

-¡Y bien! ¿Me dirás tu problema o no?- Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-No, no, olvídalo, es sólo una tont…-

-No me vengas con eso ahora, fui muy tolerante, ahora sácalo.- Su cambio radical de actitud me confundía de sobremanera.

-¿Qué tien-? Creo que…mejor hablamos en otro momento- Apretó los dientes y me jaló de la camisa.

-¡Te di una orden, pedazo de idiota!-

¿Qué?-

-¡Será mejor que dejes de lloriquear y me reveles de una vez todo lo que sabes de esos malditos!-Su respiración era errática y desesperada, nos miramos por eternos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su mediano error.- Oh no...yo…-

-…-

-LO ARRUINÉ- Me soltó y con sus temblorosas manos cubrió su rostro.- Este no era el plan…-

-¿Qué está diciendo?-

-Que lo arruiné idiota, lo arruiné.- Descubrió sus cara cubierta en lágrimas, para pasar a reírse desquiciadamente.- ¡Soy un maldito asco!- Por obvias razones, me alejé un poco, no era necesario ser muy listo para comprender que esta chica padecía de sus facultades mentales.- Estamos arruinados, todos lo estamos, incluso tú, ja, ja, ja, ja, si…no, espera, tú estás más jodido que yo.-

-Así que sabes algo.- Traté de juntar las piezas rápidamente, tal vez tenía relación con Kuchel- ¿Tienes negocios con los Ackerman?- Me miro con sorpresa mientras reía amargamente.

-Eres excelente provocando mi enojo.-

-…No es mi intención.-

-Más bien es lo contrario.-

-No comprendo.-

-Quiero venganza, quiero vengarme de los Ackerman.-

* * *

Como se esperaba, el día del cual quería huir pero que ahora esperaba con mucha ansiedad, llegó rápidamente, no había vuelta atrás, esta decisión marcaría el desenlace. Me había puesto mis mejores ropas, lo mismo hizo Isabel, debíamos lucir presentables para la ocasión.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí- Isabel me tomó del brazo, aportándome mayor fortaleza. La enorme puerta frente a nosotros era la línea de partida, se abrió como el telón de una obra permitiéndonos entrar, caminamos pausadamente, temiendo cometer un error.- Sólo hay una oportunidad.-

-Lo sé, confía en mi.- Llegamos a la sala de espera, el mismo lugar donde aquella mujer y yo hicimos un acuerdo.

-Vaya, te estabas tardando.- Dijo sin levantar la vista.- Y ahora hay algo diferente, traes compañía.

-Usted sigue actuando como una insolente.-

-Wow, te noto más rebelde, me imagino que estás muy seguro de ti mismo.-

-Jamás lo había estado tanto.-

-Suenas certero, y bien, ¿cuál es tu decisión?- Me giré hacia mi acompañante.-

-Por esta vez, le concederé el honor a Isi de que hable por mi…-

-¿Enserio Eren?- Kuchel me cuestionó dudosa.

-Luce decepcionada.-

-Claro que sí, se me hace extraño que le apropies la dirección de tu vida a una completa desconocida.- Levanté lo hombros.

-Usted no me dejó otra elección.-

-Tienes razón, sólo hay un camino.- Sonrió.

-¿Eh?- Me sentía extraño, ella no era el tipo de persona que diría eso, a menos que tenga la certeza de...-

-Por fin, te tengo donde quería, escúchame bien, estás acabada.-

-¿Ah sí?- Contestó con aburrimiento.- ¿Cuál es tu tan brillante plan?-

-Me casaré con Eren.- La expresión de Kuchel no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Oh, ¿Y para qué?-

-¿Acaso no te importa?-

-No, eso no solucionada nada.-

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Deja de mirarme desde arriba y escucha! ¡Me casaré con Eren y salvaré el trabajo de su padre, no podrás tenerlo, ahora será mío, vete haciendo a la idea!- Kuchel le dio otro sorbo a su té, para luego dirigirse a mi.

-Tu desesperación provocará una desgracia.-

-¿De qué demonios habla?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-…Bueno, no importa, me ahorraras el trabajo de mandarla a buscar.-

-….- La observé interrogante.

-No es necesaria una explicación larga, ya lo verás- Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia nosotros, y se detuvo a mitad de camino.-Te doy hasta cinco para que saques tu daga del sostén y la tires a piso, te quiero de rodillas ¡ahora!-

-¡…!- Miré perplejo a Isabel, enserio se atrevió a…- Isi, dime que está mintiendo.-

-Uno…-

-Lo siento Eren, tengo que hacerlo.-

-Dos….-

-¡Pero qué ray-! ¡No Isi, esta no es la solución! Hicimos un acuerdo ¿no?-

-Tres…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Debemos de hacerlo, ya sabes de lo que son capaces, ¿por qué no comp…?!

-Cuatro…-

-¡¿Debemos?! ¡Es un asesinato!-

-¡No hay elección!-

-…Cin…-

-Prepárate Kuchel, porque esta será la última vez que tus ojos vean la luz.- Isabel rápidamente sacó la daga y apuntando hacia el pecho de Kuchel, desplazó su pierna izquierda hacia atrás; no hubo tiempo para dar ni un paso más, de la nada, vi como múltiples balas atravesaron su cuerpo, su sangre se disparó, arruinando mi costoso traje, no pude moverme ni respirar, no alcanzó el tiempo para actuar, su figura cayó al suelo como un saco de arena, su rostro carecía de forma, estaba destrozado. Caí de rodillas y vomité.- Fui bastante clara.-

-N-No puedo…- Mis ojos ardían, y todo mi ser temblaba, en mi mente se había desatado un huracán de emociones.-¿Cómo es p-posi-, cómo es…?-

-Comprendo tu reacción, es tu primera vez presenciando algo así.- El que lo tomara tan a la ligera, me hizo hacer a un lado todos mis sentimientos, permitiendo dejar solo uno, la ira.

-¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!- Grité encolerizado mientras me levantaba del suelo.- ¡No era necesario llegar a tal extremo!-

-Pero si me iba a matar, no me digas que tú eras participe de ello.-

-¡Para nada! Sin embargo, usted si, usted lo supo todo este tiempo y en vez de detenerla…-

-Eres demasiado ingenuo, y esa ingenuidad acabará contigo.-

-¡Cállese!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú quieres asesinarme? Inténtalo.- Sonrió encantada.

-No soy capaz de hacer algo así.-

-Lo sé Eren, te conozco mejor que nadie.- Se acercó lentamente hacia mi.- Eres perfecto, tan justo, no importa cuánto te haga padecer, siempre serás puro.-

-Repugnante…- Murmuré.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero así soy y tú lo aceptas ¿verdad?-

-Para nada, al contrario, rechazo todo su asqueroso ser.-

-Pero no puedes deshacerte de mí, no tienes ni el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo.-

-La verdad, quisiera tener el valor.-

-No Eren, estás muy equivocado, tú en realidad deseas ser atado, mis hijos y yo nos encargamos de entrenarte muy bien, serás muy feliz, aquí, recibiendo nuestro maravilloso cuidado, te trataremos muy bien.-

-No lo permitiré.- Acercó sus manos a mi rostro, quise empujarla pero, vi a su espalda, cómo un hombre me apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

-Te pondré un collar de oro, lo adornaré con múltiples joyas, oh querido, mis hijos se pondrán muy entusiasmados, cuando lleguen a casa y tú los estés esperando...- Aunque no tenía relación, recordé lo que me había contado Isabel, después de perderlo todo, su madre y ella tuvieron que dedicarse a la prostitución, su padre se frustró tanto que se suicidó, al final su familia no pudo ser feliz, al final, ella murió de la peor forma, injustamente…por lo menos yo tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo por mi familia, no hay otro camino, seré el sacrificio.- ¿Tienes alguna queja?-

-Sólo una petición.-

-Mhm, te lo has ganado ¿Cuál?-

-Es algo insignificante, es sobre mi madre, permite que la pueda ver de vez en cuando.- Pedí con voz fría.

-Claro que sí, es mi mejor amiga, sería muy cruel de mi parte no hacer eso.-

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí Redvi! Yo sé que quieren machacarme por tardar años y bueno, la musa de la inspiración me había abandonado, pero la muy hija de perra volvió al fin, o algo así…ya tengo en mente el siguiente capítulo, así que esta vez no tardaré mucho y bueno, esto ya está llegando a su fin, desde un principio no planee hacerlo largo y después pensé en "mejor me alargaré", pero al final terminó de una forma en que no lo esperaba y cambié de parecer "¿pero qué mierda escribí?" no tengo idea, a ver qué pasa, no sé planificar :/ , lo siento mucho…**

 **El siguiente capítulo esperen Lemon, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez o tal vez no, o tal vez si, o tal vez no, o tal vez si….**

 **Un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personas que me siguen y se han animado a leer esta ¡chucha!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Xochilt Oda, Sccu Ccu, KiitoZan, Marianuki y Kirimar. Sus bellos comentarios son como agua en medio de un desierto, me alientan bastante a seguir :3**

 **Xochilt Oda, gracias por tu constancia, me alegra mucho que no pierdas el interés, me animaste muchísimo, tus palabras son preciosas, lo mismo va para Sccu Cu y KiitoZan que siempre están dejando sus pensamientos y lo que desean ver más adelante XD**

 **Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actu, bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

Aún recuerdo esa sensación, mi cuerpo siendo llevado a un destino incomprensible, desearía que esto fuera sólo físico, sin embargo, juraría por mi alma, que he sido manchado de negro. Kuchel asegura que soy inmaculado, pues se ha equivocado, porque hoy he muerto, me rindo...quisiera tener la voluntad de gritarlo, incluso de creerlo, pero, no lo sé, una parte de mi desea fervientemente lanzar la toalla; la otra, se resiste y lucha por levantarse, me exige romper la cadena pegada al collarín que ahora porto. Antes me sentía limitado, en este momento la desdicha y la falta de movimiento son lo que me atan.

Como un niño pequeño soy llevado a un solo destino, un destino que considero oscuro pero no tan malo, puede que Kuchel tenga razón, quizás logre ser feliz; a pesar de todo, los gemelos no son malos, yo los quiero, aunque quizás no sea suficiente, todo es un "quizás", todo esto se convirtió en algo impredecible, sin embargo ¿No la vida siempre ha sido así? Nunca sabemos cuándo llegará nuestro momento, ni la fuerza de los sentimientos de las personas, la forma que marcarán sus vidas y las de otros.

Soy llevado por emociones ajenas, soy un títere más de este egoísta y asqueroso mundo, si, los Ackerman son un todo, giran y giran en un mismo eje, o quizá, esto es más que erróneo, ellos son el sol, una maldita estrella de la cual todos subsisten pero que al mismo tiempo, en algún punto, los hará perecer.

Me pregunto, cuánto más seguiré divagando, será que mi mente está huyendo de aquellos miedos que buscan entrar y atacarme, pensemos en ello fríamente, las puertas están cerradas a la posibilidad de un escape. Sabía que Kenny era un sicario temible, nadie me lo dijo pero lo pude ver, su modo de caminar, la violencia tatuada en su voz y el sigilo inquietante que poseía, me dejaban en claro que era un hombre de temer, alguien que no pensaría dos veces en tirar del gatillo si lo encuentra necesario.

Kuchel era igual, sólo que prefería mantener las apariencias, y yo, era lo bastante ingenuo como para pensar que no sería capaz de hacer algo así, fui un tonto que no perdió la fe en ganar una rendición, el que esté ahora atado a una cama no es más que el costo de mis errores, los estoy pagando y los pagaré por el resto de mi vida o hasta que esta gente se aburra y desasga de mí. -Eren.-

Ese sonido desmoronante, escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de aquel ser que ahora detesto como nunca antes.-¿Qué quiere?-

-Oh, a pesar de estar esposado, no has cambiado esa actitud de bestia salvaje.- Expresó fascinada.

-Ni usted, ni nadie podrá doblegar mi alma.-

-Lo sé y por eso estás aquí, de esta forma.- Observó de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo semidesnudo, se sonrojó ligeramente y se dio la vuelta.- Pediré que te limpien un poco; debes de estar listo para mis hijos.-

-Por si no lo sabe, me bañé hoy.- Repliqué. Su casi ilegible sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia.

-Sigues siendo tan ingenuo.- Dijo como último y se marchó. Agaché la cabeza aliviado para luego mirar las esposas, mis manos estaban atrapadas a los tubos de la cabecera, y a pesar de que mis pies se encontraban libres, me sentía desesperado.

Desconocía la hora, pero estaba seguro de que los gemelos pronto llegarían y aunque no tenga el más mínimo deseo de pensar sobre lo que ocurrirá después de nuestro "bello" encuentro, el temor no deja de flotar en mi mente. ¿Se vengarán? Y si así lo fuese, ¿de qué forma?...

De nuevo pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo, cuando escuché risas provenientes de fuera.

-¡Vamos suban! ¡Su regalo los está esperando!-

-¿Un regalo puede esperar?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Sudé frío. Kuchel vociferaba sabiendo que yo escuchaba todo, como si disfrutara de mi agonía, que era obvio que lo estaba haciendo.

-Oye, no podríamos comer pri...-

-¡Nada de eso, suban ya!- Oí pasos simultáneos acercándose velozmente a la puerta y justo cuando la manija dio un giro, todo se sumergió en el silencio, la puerta se quedó abierta solo de una rendija.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué nos detienes?- Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, quería darles una indicación!-

-Que sea rápido, me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-Sí, sí...lo que está adentro es algo muy especial para ustedes.- ¿Se supone que yo soy "algo"?...como odio a esa mujer.- Por esa razón, les doy el permiso de hacer con él lo que deseen, no hay limites ni medidas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-...Como digas.- La manija volvió a dar vuelta y se abrió la puerta completamente. Delante de mí habían dos chicos muy parecidos que me miraban atónitos, Levi empezó a temblar y Rivaille se acercó lentamente a mi con lágrimas inundando sus ojos. De pronto, ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron a la cama, yo respingué nervioso e inútilmente me zarandé como un demente, los dos se tiraron encima mío, me abrazaron y lloraron desconsoladamente, parecían niños pequeños rencontrándose con su madre después de perderla en la tienda de autoservicio; de alguna forma, me sentí conmovido de tal acción, aunque minutos y segundos antes me había imaginado lo peor...

-¿Me extrañaron?- Levi restregó su rostro en mi pecho para luego responder.

-Mucho, c-creí que no volverías a acer-rcarte a nosotros.-

-Pues...-

-Eren, ¿por qué estás atado?- Cuestionó Riv.

-B-Bueno, verán, sucedieron algunas cosas y de alguna forma terminé así.- Los gemelos se miraron entre si poco convencidos.

-No me digas que...- Riv me miró expectante, como si una gran idea se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.- Era tu plan recibirnos de esta manera.- Dijo insinuante.

-N-No, no es eso.-

-Mamá mencionó algo como que podíamos hacer con él lo que quisiéramos.- Explicó Levi

-Pero, ¿eso no le molestaría a Eren?- Cuestionó su hermano.

-Mhm, sin embargo, ¿por qué mamá sería tan específica sobre ello?-

-¡C-Creo que se están haciendo una idea errónea de todo esto!-Ambos me observaron en silencio, agudizaron sus pequeños ojos.- No entiendo qué es lo que no comprenden...-Continué.

-Más que comprender, no nos convences.- Como siempre, Levi, hace uso de su increíble razonamiento; cómo es posible que en tan pocos días olvidara esa debilidad que tengo con él.

-Si Eren, no te arrepientas ahora, sé que eres penoso pero recuerda que con nosotros puedes abrirte todo lo que desees.- Aseguró Riv. Me autoconvencí de que hablaba de un modo emocional ignorando su vistazo a mi entrepierna...

-Permite que resolvamos tu timidez, abandónate en nuestras manos, Eren.- Secundó su hermano con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Tragué hondo y cerré los ojos esperando el primer movimiento, e intenté consolarme creyendo que podría ser peor; ¿de qué forma? No lo sé, pero podría...

En medio de la maraña que se suscitaba en mi consciencia, sentí los finos labios de Levi rozar los míos, no era necesario abrir mis párpado para reconocerlo, la delicadeza y la suavidad con la que se movían me indicaban que le pertenecían a él, la familiaridad mezclada con el encanto, de alguna forma me sentía confiado, me tenían en el centro de sus manos, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, sin embargo, nunca lo quise aceptar y no lo aceptaré.

Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más impetuosos, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente mi labio inferior , lo sentí empujar su lengua contra mis dientes, forzándome a abrir la boca, era bastante incómodo, apreté más y más los parpados, lo que más deseaba era asfixiarme por la falta de aliento, Levi devoraba cada suspiro, cada jalada de aire, y cualquier gemido que escapase contra mi voluntad, nuestra saliva mezclada se deslizaba traviesa por mi comisura, la frente, mi rostro y mis orejas no dejaban de arder, de pronto, cada sensación se volvió más intensa, unas manos juguetonas se unieron a la tortura, recorrieron sin pudor mi cuello y mi pecho para luego detenerse en mis pezones, los apretujó y pellizco provocando que diera un gemido sonoro, el dolor y el placer me carcomían las entrañas, contraje las piernas y lo noté, si, supe lo que mi consciente había negado hace dos minutos; estaba duro, sin embargo todo rastro de pensamiento fue interrumpido por unas pequeña risa burlona y al mismo tiempo mis labios fueron soltados, esa risita se había multiplicado, por primera vez, me motivé a abrir los ojos.

Levi y Rivaille poseían una expresión llena de deseo, una que jamás había vislumbrado antes, pero sus semblantes no abandonaban ese característico deje de humor, me miraban a los ojos para luego bajar la vista a mi entrepierna. Con voz jadeante me atreví a cuestionar.- ¿Q-Qué tanto ven?-

-Oh pequeño, te alzaste como mástil.- Respondió Riv.-

-Dijiste que no querías nada con nosotros, nos rechazaste múltiples de ocasiones, pero mírate ahora, poniéndote así sólo por unas pocas caricias.- Secundó Levi.

-Se supone que nos odias, entonces ¿por qué?-

-Como si lo supiera...- Algo de todo esto no me esta gustando.

-Así que, por cualquiera te pondrías duro.-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-¿Por qué no te explicas mejor, Eren?- Retó Rivaille.

-¡No lo sé, no me forcen a hablar de lo que no tengo idea!-

-Lo único que nos estás dando a entender es que no eres más que una PUTA.- Expresó Levi con cinismo. Me encontraba sorprendido, del placer pasamos al dolor, los gemelos ahora lucían deprimidos, detesté el insulto pero, no podía responder, soy consciente de la enorme desventaja que tengo actualmente, ellos son dos chicos libres y yo estoy completamente atado.

-...-

-¿Es que acaso no lo negarás?- Preguntó tristemente.

-No lo niego ni lo acepto.- Riv apretujó los dientes, me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó con brusquedad.- ¡Auch!-

-¿P-Por qué Eren? ¿Es tan difícil amarnos; es tan difícil decir que esto es porque nos amas? ¿Cuánto más debemos sufrir por ti?- La furia y frustración manifestandose en sus ojos y en el temblor de sus manos, dichas acciones apuntaban a un solo lado, estaba en peligro.

-U-Ustedes no son culpables.-

-¿Entonces qué o quién? ¡Dilo! Lo queremos escuchar ahora.-

-¿Qué harán cuando lo sepan?-

-Lo destruiremos, mataremos a todo aquel que nos impida estar junto a ti.-

-No lo harán.- Dije con frialdad.

-¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?-

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, puras palabras vacías.- Riv se enojó tanto al grado de mandarme una fuerte cachetada, lo había hecho con tal desmedida que sentí mi cuello tronar y la sangre escurrir por mi nariz.

-¡Estoy harto!- Su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus manos aún inquietas enterraban sus dedos en mi carne, su mirada llena de culpa e ira, sus labios vibrando; giré mi cabeza hacia Levi, había permanecido callado hasta este momento, su semblante fijo e inexpresivo, sus ojos perdidos en el alguna parte del mundo, ver todo aquello me hería por completo, me provocaban odio , me odié por hacerles esto.- ¡Mírame Eren!- Volví a ser sacudido.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? La única posible respuesta que cruzó por mi mente es que están perdiendo los cabales, no hallo otra explicación, pero yo causé esto, los hice sobrepasar el límite tal ves y si soy merecedor de un castigo.

Obedecí las palabras de Riv, él me observó por largos segundos, me soltó de una mano ara llevársela a su bolsillo, sacó una toallita y me limpió la nariz.

-Lo siento.- Expresó, mientras dos gotas de agua enormes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Lo siento por todo.- Volvió a repetir.

-No tienes porqué disculparte.-

-¿Me perdonarás Eren?-

-Claro que sí, ya lo dije una vez, no importa lo que hagan, ni lo que ocurra, siempre los perdonaré.- Rivaille reconfortado por mis palabras me abrazó, lloró fuerte en mi hombro, miré a Levi que seguía en el mismo estado, le sonreí y es como si el alma hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo, igual me abrazó y lloró.- Sabes que no debes guardarte las cosas ¿no? Te lo he repetido tantas veces...- Acentó con la cabeza y talló todas sus lágrimas y mocos en mi.

-N-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.-

-Pero si sólo fueron unos días...-

-¡No importa!- Como siempre Levi, tenía su lado lindo. Creo que había juzgado muy rápido las cosas, al final, todo se resumió en "niños llorando por falta de su madre", al final, lo único que hice fue compararlos con su maldita madre, me equivoqué, cómo es que había olvidado todo el amor incondicional que me tenían, creo que es hora de que los acepte enteramente, pero primero, necesito que estén de mi parte.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Aqui Redvi de nuevo! Ahora sí no tardé tanto espero les guste este corto capítulo, no puse lemon, i'm sorry for everybody...quería ponerle azúcar a la situación, ¿por qué? bueno, no me gustan los finales tristes (no taaan tristes) así que decidí omitir el hard, hubiera sido algo muy forzado, tanto para Eren como la historia en general...**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Wollkat Blackshine por su gran apoyo, ¡tus opiniones me sirvieron mucho nena!**

 **Contestando reviews~**

 **Xochilt Oda: Como siempre, gracias por tus hermosos Rw, me llenan de inspiración, adoro saber qué piensas del capítulo, me motiva a continuarlo sin forzar situaciones.**

 **Kirimar: Me alegra saber que fue inesperado xD Gracias :3**

 **Scc Ccu: Te decepcioné, lo siento :c , pero no queremos ver a Eren sufrir todo el tiempo u.u**

 **Como siempre, gracias por escribir sus opiniones, me retroalimentan ¡Bien! Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, les será bastante curioso y esperen pronto el regreso de Kenny. Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

Comenzar mi día como si fuese cualquier otro no me resultó tan complicado como creí, aunque todo sería perfecto si el primer rostro que viera en la mañana fuera el de mi madre.

Ahora mismo, debo enfrentarme a Kuchel, la maldita se le caerá la cara cuando se de cuenta de su gran error.

Los gemelos están de mi lado y ellos no me tocarán ni un pelo si así lo deseo.

Bajé por las escaleras y caminé rumbo al comedor, un buen desayuno es vital para comenzar el día, ¿A dónde iría? A la escuela obviamente, mi uniforme limpio y planchado delataba mi insensibilidad respecto con lo de ayer, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado era la mejor decisión por la que podía optar, claro que el odio y rencor los llevo muy bien guardados en mi pecho, jamás olvidaré lo que hizo con Isabel, su esbelto cuerpo siendo bañado por balas, su sangre esparcida por todos lados, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla, una que me costó el sueño de anoche.

Sin embargo, ahí me ves, como aquel mar que jamás desato su furia, como si la brisa del viento se hubiera apagado.

-Eren.- Una molesta voz me había sacado de mi ensoñación, era la voz más detestable.- ¿Hay algo en especial que desees desayunar?-

-Lo que sea está bien.- Jalé la silla hacia mi dispuesto a sentarme, los gemelos no habían hecho acto de presencia aún, me sentía nervioso, pero como mi plan debía seguir en pie, cuide el temblor de mis manos y todo tip que luchara por escapar. La mujer delante mío, la villana de este cruel mundo se acercó a tomar mi plato y servirme, aunque los sirvientes podían hacerlo, encontraba satisfactorio tomarse esa molestis.

-Espero lo disfrutes, es tu favorito-

-Si, gracias.- Estaba a punto de meterme la cuchara en la boca cuando vi a Levi entrar a la habitación.- Creí que jamás se levantarian-

-Lo siento Eren.- Eso me sorprendió, ellos nunca se disculpan tan fácilmente.- Pero es que el no tenerte acostado a mi lado me roba el sueño.- Tosí de inmediato y agradecí mentalmente que no tenía nada en la boca, tal vez hubiera muerto atragantado...

-Agradezco el sentimiento, aunque no era necesario ser tan directo.-

-Es la verdad.- Levi tomó asiento junto a mi y permitió que uno de los empleados le sirvieran, lo cual me causó extrañeza, ya que Kuchel no le quitó la cuchara ni le dijo algo como "lo haré por ti", simple y sencillamente lo dejó hacer.

-¿Qué sucede, te enamoraste de mi otra vez?- Preguntó al notar que no le apartaba la mirada.

-N-No, lo siento, es sólo que...me preguntaba sobre el paradero de Rivaille.- Me excuse avergonzado.

-Ah.- Expresó en tono molesto.- ¿Quién es ese?-

-Levi ya hablamos de eso.- Defendí.- Me preocupo por ambos de la misma forma.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar por los dos y me miraras como uno solo?-

-Nunca podré hacer eso, es egoísta...-

-Chicos, es muy temprano para discutir; Levi, termina tu comida.- Otra vez, esa sensación, tal vez estoy imaginando cosas pero...¿Acazo Kuchel me esta dando preferencia? Estaba a punto de cuestionarlo cuando de repente Rivaille entró a escena. Bajó diligentemente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su asiento.

-¿Me guardaron algo?-

-Para ti no hay nada.- Contestó Levi. Ayer tenían una actitud muy distinta a la de hoy, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Creo que en ese momento tenía una expresión muy rara en mi rostro porque Kuchel me observó por varios segundos y sonrió.

-¿Te pasa algo Eren?-

-No es nada.- De un bocado sumergí la cuchara en mi boca, fingiendo que la forma y su tono de voz no me sonaron de lo más extrañas, me sentía nervioso.

-El juego inició.- Dijo al momento de que me saqué la cuchara

-¿Qué?- Sin querer la solté provocando que salpicara la sopa en mi uniforme.- ¡Ah, maldición!- Me paré velozmente, me disculpé por abandonar la mesa y subí a la habitación para cambiarme de camisa; una vez dentro me la removí y me puse a buscar en el ropero una limpia, justo en ese momento yo daba la espalda a la puerta, por lo tanto no me di cuenta de la inesperada entrada de Levi hasta que sentí unas suaves brazos colarse hacia mi pecho, que reaccione sobresaltado.

-¿Pero qué demon...? Ah solo eres tu.- Me giré haciendo que me soltara, pude notar que mi acción le molestó, su expresión no lucia para nada contenta.-

-Así que me rechazas.-

-¿Eh?-

-Por si no lo has notado, allá abajo el ambiente es pesado.- Rápidamente cambió el tema.

-Por si no lo has notado, todos aquí actúan muy raro.-

-No solo nosotros.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Mientras conversábamos, seguí buscando la camisa, podía sentir la ardiente mirada de Levi, era como si me estuviera devorando con sus grisáceos ojos, sin embargo no me molestaba, es más, continué buscando sin ningún apresuramiento.

-Estás distinto Eren, tu actitud ha cambiado.-

-¿De qué forma?-

-No sé, te noto más distante.- De repente, el menor se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Es normal, me aparté un tiempo de ustedes...-

-Y no te culpo por ello.- Expresó con un suspiró, tallo su frente en mi y yo sólo podía sentir un cosquilleo regarse en mi vientre, era extraño. -Nosotros te llevamos al límite de la tolerancia.-

-Por lo menos son conscientes de ello.- Levi rió ante mi forma de hablar, como si Riv estuviera presente.

-No hagas que me enamore más de ti, ni provoques mi ira, Eren.-

-Realmente te molesta ¿no?-

-¿Acaso lo haces apropósito?- Sus manos que al principio estaban aferradas a mi pecho, pasaron rozando cada tramo de mi piel juguetonamente hasta mi espalda, tragué duro.

-Para nada, y no es necesario que explique algo bien sabido.- Sentí sus labios posarse en mi nuca.- ¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando?-

-No veo que te moleste.- Respondió. Hice un ademán restándole importancia. - No finjas indiferencia.-

-Tampoco hago eso, hoy he recibido muchas acusaciones.- Victimé un poco.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy contento de que estés aquí pero a la vez estoy algo molesto y como siempre, sólo puedo desquitarme con Eren, sólo tu puedes ver mi verdadero ser, sólo contigo puedo ser yo mismo.

-Lo entiendo.- Pasaron varios segundos en los que Levi se quedó callado, a lo que yo voltee extrañado, en eso Levi se lanzó dándome un beso en los labios.

-Y sólo tu me comprendes, por eso no puedo perder.-

-¿Perder?-

-Como siempre, te me adelantas.- Expresó Riv molesto, nos había cachado montando una escenita de novios.

-¿En qué momento entraste?-

-¿Por qué estás desnudo?- Me había dado cuenta tarde de que jamás encontré la camisa y por lo tanto seguía en cueros.

-¡Ah! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Riv se quedó quieto en la puerta con una expresión de ira y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres tan injusto.- Sentí una punzada en el pecho, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ver los llorar. Miré a Levi con preocupación y tal como pensé, poseía una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios; un poco molesto me coloqué una camisa cualquiera y caminé velozmente hacia Riv.- ¡No vengas! ¡Estoy muy enojado!- Importándome poco su rechazo, me acerqué a él y lo estreché fuertemente en mis brazos.

-No digas que soy injusto.- Murmuré en su oído haciéndolo temblar.- Sabes que te quiero mucho.- Continué. Lo solté un poco para tomar sus manos y besarlas, luego volví a abrazarlo y tallé mi rostro en su hombro, hasta que después de varios segundo levanté la cabeza para mirar a Levi que seguía en su sitio un poco enfadado.- Es turno de que tu hermano reciba un abrazo también.-

-Pero si tu no me diste ni uno.-

-No, pero tu a mi si...si gustas, hay espacio para uno más.- DIje con el brazo alzado, sin embargo Riv me apretujó como queriendo posesionarse de mi.-

-No quiero.- Levi se molestó tanto de vernos tan juntos que mejor se retiró.

-Bueno, ya se le pasará.- Una vez solos, Riv se aprovechó y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa- Oye qué...

-Vi lo suficiente, la manera en que te toqueteaba.- No respondí nada, tenía todo el derecho y la razón, sentí mover sus manos de un lado a otro, incluso se quedó varios segundo rozando mis pezones, una vez satisfecho, me soltó y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios dijo.-Yo tampoco perderé.- Con sus brazos atrapó mi cuello y me besó de forma tosca pero dulce.- Serás mío.- Expresó contra mis labios. De pronto me soltó y salio casi corriendo de ahí.

-...Par de raros...- Bajé al comedor y pude ver que Kuchel seguía sentada en la mesa.

-Te tardaste mucho, los gemelos se adelantaron.-

-Así que se fueron sin mi...-

-Llegarás tarde a la escuela si no te apuras.-

-Entonces me marcho ya.-

-¿No comerás nada?-

-No, mejor compro algo por allá.- Me sentía de lo más incómodo, pero no podía hacer nada. Me di la vuelta rumbo a tomar mi mochila cuando Kuchel me detuvo.

-Él vendrá.-

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano, viene a reclamarte.-

-...- Me quedé anonado, incrédulamente pensé que todo lo que ocurrió en aquella época y la promesa realizada no había sido mas que un tonto juego de adultos y niños.

-Pero no te preocupes, no lo permitiré Eren, nos perteneces a nosotros.-

-No soy de nadie.- Expresé con determinación. Kuchel sonrió y permitió que me retirara.

* * *

 **¡Hola aquí Redvi! He vuelto con la actualización de este fic, hace unas semanas estuve a punto de mandar en hiatus todos mis fics pero pensé mejor darme un tiempo para continuar y pues aquí me ven.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review Xochilt Oda, me hace feliz que lo sigas disfrutando, y si, no quería que Levi y Riv fueran los malos de la historia, los adultos mucho más manipuladores aquí jaja**

 **Scc Ccu también muchas gracias por tu review querida, Eren y los gemelos son unos adolescente confundidos, aunque saben muy bien lo que quiere cada uno...y a la vez no saben cómo expresarlo 7u7.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente actu, espero sus reviews, bye~**


End file.
